


Flipside

by CALLEN37



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU FIC Tim was part of a secret experiment as a child, but he doesn't remember. However things buried in the past are about to come boiling to the surface and the team will see the flip side of Tim McGee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

16 years ago.

Admiral and Mrs. McGee turned to the doctor.

"Dr Jacobson, are you sure this will work?" The Admiral asked as he looked through the two-way mirror at the teenager in the padded room.

"Admiral McGee, I can assure you hypnotism has come a long way in recent years and your son is an excellent candidate for this experimental procedure. As we told you if you allow us to continue with this, his participation will be completely confidential. We may never need to call on him again and he will have no memory of any of his visit here." Dr Jacobson looked at the worried parents as she brushed a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

"So no-one will ever know he was in this program, and we will have our son back unharmed."

"Unharmed, enhanced and improved." She said.

Mrs. McGee looked worried at her husband, "Jack we have to do this, he can't continue as he is, we can't cope as he is now."

The Admiral stood there as every argument ran through his mind, in the end there was only one choice. "How long?" He asked shakily.

"Six months to a year, there will be no visiting allowed, but when you pick him up he will be the son you always wanted." Dr Jacobson.

They both turned there attention to 16 year old Tim McGee who was screaming obscenities and throwing himself at the walls of the room in an effort to injure himself. Two large male orderlies came in the room.

As much as they loved Tim, he had tried to kill Sarah twice, which was why they were here.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Tim screamed launching himself at the two men.

He was still cursing and screaming as the injection he was given took effect and he collapsed unconscious on the floor.

Both Jack and Shelia McGee had tears in their eyes as they looked at the doctor.

"Do it." Jack said simply.

* * *

One year later.

Jack and Shelia McGee waited in Dr Jacobson's office.

They had explained to Sarah that Tim was hopefully coming home today and while they were out, she was decorating their home ready for his return with her sitter.

"Mr. & Mrs. McGee good to see you again." Sally Jacobson said warmly.

"How is he?" Shelia asked desperate to see her son.

"He's well, he will be ready soon." She told the worried parents. "He thinks he was in a car accident he has no memories of his past behavior, The Darrington Protocol was a great success. If, however, he ever relapses his violent behavior, we have a code word, which is kaka Quokka you should teach it to your family, this word will instantly incapacitate him until someone from our team arrives and gives him the code word to wake up."

"Code words?" Admiral McGee said, "I thought you said he was cured?"

"He is, the code words are in place more for our usage than anything else. If we ever need to use him, these make his safety assured. Your government thanks you for your co-operation. Now, shall we meet your improved son?" She smiled and pressed a button.

Tim walked up the white corridor of the hospital. He had been here a year and really missed his mother and father, but due to his injuries and the fact that Sarah had needed them, they had not been able to visit.

It had been a long time and he was scared and excited. He lifted his small bag and walked towards Dr. Jacobson's door.

He knocked and stood quietly as he waited to be allowed in.

"Come in Tim." Sally Jacobson called.

He walked in and teared up as he saw his parents.

"Mom? Dad?" He said and flung himself into their arms.

He was confused for a second as they flinched but in an instant, they were hugging him back.

"Tim?" Shelia cried, "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better thank you, there are only a few scars from the accident left now. Dr. J says I can come home…..Can I come home please?" He asked.

They hugged him again and Sheila left with Tim as Jack stayed behind.

"Remember Admiral McGee, This is, He is a government experiment and it is confidential, not a word of this leaves this room. As far as Tim or anyone else knows, he had a car accident in his first car. I will pop over and see him every year on his birthday to keep an eye on him. But I foresee no problems at all with him. He should be able to assimilate back into society seamlessly."

"Yes Ma'am. I won't forget what he is, but I will not have the family told that when you fixed our son, you turned him into a weapon."

He turned his back on the doctor and headed home with his family, knowing that the new and improved Timothy was now going to have a better life, but remembering that the code word had to be taught to Sarah and Sheila as soon as possible. For their own safety.

* * *

5-year-old Sarah hugged her 17-year-old brother as he walked in the door.

"Sarah!" Tim smiled and hugged her back, "I missed you, and you need to fill me in on the whole year and on what I missed." He said to her.

"Yay! You are back, I missed you big brother. Come and see what I did to your room. Mom and Dad redecorated for you and I drew pictures." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to his room.

"It was bright and airy, for some reason Tim couldn't remember what his room looked like "its lovely guys thank you." He said.

He placed his bag down on his bed and pulled an envelope out of his bag, "Dad, Dr. J said to give you these, my transcripts for the last year, the private tutors were awesome." Tim smiled. "The tutors said I could apply to college this year. I was wondering, could I go to MIT? Their computer courses are awesome."

"Sure son, after dinner we can look through that prospectus and write out your application." Jack liked this new improved version of his son.

* * *

16 years later.

Tim walked into the bullpen at NCIS and looked around.

Gibbs' coffee cup sat on his desk so he was in but there was no sign of Ziva or Tony so Tim sat at his desk and started up his computer.

He rested his fingers on the keyboard and heard sniggering behind him.

"TONY!" He said exasperated as he tried lifting his hand off the keyboard and found he could not.

Tony laughing walked around the corner, "Have a problem McStuck?"

Tim rolled his eyes, reached into his desk, and pulled out the solvent cleaner to get his hand unstuck.

Gibbs could not help but grin as he saw Tim trying not to laugh, "All stuck up Elf lord?" He smiled.

Tim nodded and unglued his hand.

"Gear up." Gibbs called and Tony and Tim headed towards the elevator.

The doors opened and Ziva was standing there.

"Have we got a case?" She asked,

"Yes, a body of a Naval Doctor has been found in Norfolk." Gibbs said. "Ziva, you gas the truck and meet us out front."

As they arrived at Norfolk, the police had cordoned off the scene.

"What have we got?" Gibbs asked.

"52 year old Dr. Sally Jacobson. She has had her throat cut, we had a report that her office had been ransacked and found her in her car out the back here."

Tim and Tony bickering caught up with Gibbs, "McGee bag and tag, DiNozzo Photos and sketches, Ziva I need you to check out the office and find her secretary, see if anything is missing." He ordered.

"On it Boss," They said and moved out.

Tim and Tony walked up to the body, "Nasty way to go that." Tony said

Tim looked up about to say something and stopped, "Dr, J?" he said and dropped the bag he was holding.


	2. Chapter 2

DiNozzo looked over at Tim who had lost all color in his face.

"Tim, do you know her?" He asked concerned catching Gibbs' eye and motioning for him to come over.

Tim nodded obviously in shock. "Dr. J was my doctor when I had my car accident at 16, she became a family friend and used to come over to my house every year for my birthday" he said his voice trembling.

"Come on Tim, if you know her you can't be here. Conflict of interest." Gibbs said ushering Tim in the direction of the car.

"No, I need to do this Boss," Tim said shaking Gibbs' hand from his arm, "I need to know who would kill her, she never hurt anybody, and she was just an orthopedic surgeon. All she wanted to do was help people."

"Ok, Tim." Gibbs conceded, "Head back with Tony and both of you can find out as much as you can about Dr Jacobson's past. What she was currently working on, who she was seeing."

Tim nodded and he and Tony headed back to the Navy yard.

* * *

Sitting at his desk Tim felt awkward having to go through Dr. Jacobsons' computer to look at her projects. He looked through her calendar and there, next week was Tim's name highlighted.

"She was coming to see you?" Tony asked looking over his shoulder.

"It's my birthday next week, she always comes to see me wherever I am, she visits, we talk, eat cake and she gives me my annual physical."

"Is that why Ducky never does yours?" Tony was surprised; He knew Tim had always had his physical done privately rather than going to Ducky like the rest of the team. He had always assumed it was because Tim was shy, rather than the fact he had his own private physician.

"She's been my private doctor since I was 16, my father wouldn't allow me to see anyone else after my accident." Tim explained.

"Tim?" Tony said looking up from his own screen, "Are you sure she's an orthopedic surgeon?" he asked

"Yeah, remember I told you I totaled my Camero when I was 16, I spent a year in hospital….she fixed me."

"You got something DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked walking into the room.

"Err. Not sure Boss. It's just Dr Jacobson wasn't an orthopedic surgeon, she worked for Naval intelligence in special projects."

"That's not true!" Tim said.

"Hey, maybe she was once, but she isn't now." Tony said trying to appease Tim.

"I need to make a call." Tim snapped and walked off.

* * *

Rounding the corner Tim picked up the phone.

"Dad, its Tim." He said, "Dr. J is dead."

"Oh Tim, are you ok son?" Jack asked

"Yeah, it hurts dad, but I think I will be ok. We are looking into her affairs to find out who did this. However, I need to ask you something….It seems she wasn't an orthopedic surgeon, do you know what she treated me for? I thought it was my broken bones after the accident." He said.

"Listen, Tim she treated you after the accident, she made you well, don't dig into this." Jack snapped.

"Dad?" Tim was confused; his father had never spoken to him like that before.

"I'm coming to Washington, Sally made me executor of her will, and I'll catch the next plane." Jack McGee said.

"OK." Tim was shaken. He hung up the phone and walked back to the bullpen.

"You ok McGee?" Gibbs asked looking at the worry crossing his younger agents face.

"Something's not right boss, I talked to my father and he told me not to investigate." Tim looked Gibbs in the eye, "Why would he say that?"

Gibbs shook his head, "I don't know Tim, but we are going to investigate, now what do we have on our victim."

"Dr. Sally Jacobson, 52 years old. She was head of naval special projects; we can't get clearance on what she was working on." Ziva said.

"Director Vance is in MTAC right now trying to get clearance from SecNav." Gibbs told them.

As if he had been listening, Vance leant over the railings and motioned for Gibbs to join him.

"McGee I want you to hack into her files, I need to know what she was working on."

"On it Boss." Tim said and started typing furiously.

Gibbs climbed the stairs to the balcony.

* * *

"Any luck Leon?" He asked.

"No, whatever the doctor was working on was very high level. SecNav is the only one with clearance and he will be looking over her files and will come in to brief us tomorrow with what he can."

"I have Tim trying to get what he can in the meantime." Gibbs said.

Leon nodded, "Keep me informed Gibbs." He said and walked off.

Gibbs looked down as Tim stared at his computer screen, his eyes wide.

"No?" Tim backed up until he hit the dividing wall behind his desk.

"McGee?" Gibbs barked.

"She….She used me boss, in some kind of project." Tim looked stricken.

"Do you know what it was?" Gibbs asked.

Tim shook his head, "Not yet, I have a name The Darrington Protocol. I tried gaining access to the files but got locked out. I got the first page though." He hit a key and it printed out. Tim ripped the hard copy off the printer and gave it Gibbs. "LOOK!"

He exclaimed.

The front page was just a few lines.

The Darrington Protocol.

Reeducation, Training.

Team leaders Dr. Sally Jacobson and Dr. Mark Sutton

Test subject Timothy McGee.

* * *

Tim's hands shook as he handed Gibbs the paper.

"I don't understand Boss, what did they do? Did my parents know? Do you think this had anything to do with Dr. Jacobsons death?" Tim sat in his chair breathing heavily.

"I don't know Tim." Gibbs said. "You should head home and get some rest."

"I'm supposed to be meeting Sarah here at six, so I'll hang on and go then." Tim said and looked up as an older man was escorted into the bullpen.

Tim looked up at him; he knew the man but couldn't place him.

"Agent Gibbs? I need to speak with you regarding Sally Jacobsons death."

Gibbs looked up, "You are?"

"Dr. Mark Sutton, Sally's partner."

"We need to talk in private about some files that were taken from her office."

He turned round and suddenly saw Tim and blanched.

"Why is it here?" Mark asked pointing at Tim.

Gibbs' hackles rose. "Agent McGee is working this case."

"Agent Gibbs…He is the case!" Mark said.

* * *

Tim looked scared. "Boss?"

"Explain!" Gibbs growled

"The Darrington Protocol….It is him."

"What is The Darrington Protocol?" Ziva asked coming close to Tim putting herself unconsciously between Tim and the Doctor.

"To take a subject with a severe mental disorder and he had three!" Dr Sutton explained, "Intermittent explosive disorder, antisocial personality disorder and borderline personality disorder for each of his personalities. His parents tried cognitive behavioral therapy and a myriad of other avenues before we found him." Mark said matter of factly as Tim shook his head and slowly backed away.

"No!" Tim breathed he began to violently shake. "You're lying!"

Mark gave an imperceptible smile. "I can prove it, he handed Gibbs a CD-ROM look."

Gibbs put it in and a video cued up of Tim aged 16 in a padded room spitting, snarling and violently throwing himself against the walls.

By the time they all turned around Tim was backing away with a terrified look on his face.

"McGee?" Tony said taking a step towards him.

"Boss?" Tim said quietly, "Please help me….."

* * *

Mark walked up to Tim "Xentax Moroni." He said and Tims face went blank and he stood quietly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?" Gibbs exploded at the Doctor.

"It's ok the subject has been programmed to wait for further orders." Dr. Sutton said,

"He wont move now until he is given the command."

"And if no one gives him the command, how long will he stand there?" Ziva asked.

Mark shrugged, "Until he dies I guess." He said nonchalantly.

"Snap him out of it now!" Gibbs ordered.

"Not yet, you need to know what you are dealing with. He's a lethal weapon."

"Like Mel Gibson?" Tony asked. This earned him a headslap.

"No more like a human version of the terminator," Mark explained. "Sally and I worked on this project but she kept tabs on him more than I did. Tim McGee is the most dangerous experiment since the invention of the atom bomb. The only difference is McGee could cause more damage."

"Tims a pacifist. He only draws his gun when he absolutely has to." Tony protested. "Remember Boss, when he shot that cop….was that the behavior of a lethal weapon?"

"No that was the behavior of his replacement personality, it was based on my own, and I am a pacifist and a computer Geek, which is where he got his love of computers. We added a love of literature and made him air sick and sea sick to keep him on land where we could in case of emergency get him if needed."

"Do you know who murdered the doctor then?" Gibbs asked,

"I have an idea….but you need to talk to SecNav and get read in first."

* * *

"He's coming tomorrow." Gibbs said, "What do we do with McGee until then?" he asked,

"Wake him up now!" Sarah said walking into the bullpen.

"Miss that would be unwise." Dr Sutton said.

"My name is Sarah McGee, I'm his sister and I know the safe word. Now wake him UP!"

Dr. Sutton whispered in McGee's ear. Tim blinked and woke up.

"Sarah!" He smiled "Is it time to go already?" He had completely forgotten what had happened.

"Yep. You owe me dinner." She said.

Tim grabbed his bag, "You sure it's ok boss?" He asked.

"Er….Sure Tim, you be in early tomorrow though." Gibbs said stunned.

"OK, night Boss, Guys." Tim smiled and walked with Sarah to the elevator.

"What did you say to him?" Gibbs asked Sutton.

"I told him to not see me or remember my visit or anything he had learned on The Darrington principle. He doesn't need to deal with it tonight." Sutton said.

Reluctantly Gibbs had to agree.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs did not go home that night, he had sent Ziva and DiNozzo home but had remained to talk with Dr. Sutton and Vance. The more he was learning the more he did not like it.

"Look, its quiet simple, If Agent McGee gets too involved in this case it could kill him." Dr. Sutton said.

"Agent McGee is a capable agent, he can deal with this." Leon had argued.

Gibbs had listened and weighed all the options not saying anything.

"The reason Dr. Jacobson went to see him each year was to make sure the implanted personality was intact. McGee has no idea that he is an experiment." Sutton informed them.

"Obviously he does now." Leon said.

"Actually, no." Sutton replied. "When he was put on shut down I wiped all memory of what he had learned about Dr. Jacobson. I figured it would be a good idea until we had our meeting."

"I don't like the idea of one of my agents being able to have his memory modified." Leon growled.

"He was our test subject before he was your agent." Sutton argued. "These protocols were put in place for our safety; you need to see his file. I don't have access to everything." Sutton said typing on Vance's computer. "But you can see what I do have access to…..this is Tim when he first arrived."

* * *

They looked at the monitor at a scrawny sixteen year old, struggling with two orderlies screaming obscenities and trying to hurt them as they put him in a padded room. Off to the side two very sad and tired people stood. The man had his arm around the woman as she sobbed as she placed her hand on the glass of the window trying to show some sort of comfort to the boy.

He looked at her and snarled. "This is your fault bitch! I'll kill you!"

She sobbed, "I love you Timmy!"

"I'll get out and I'll kill Sarah, I'll gut her in front of you and make you watch!" He smiled, "You should never have had kids."

The man looked shocked, "Tim! She's your sister, we love you both."

Tim screamed and started smacking his head on the glass. The two orderlies came in, sedated him, and placed him in a straight jacket. He was still screaming obscenities at them until the sedatives took effect and he passed out.

Dr. Sutton stopped the feed. "That was day one, Sarah, his sister was a four year old." He said to emphasize the awfulness of what Tim had been proposing to do.

"That was Tim!" Leon was very shocked the sixteen year old in that video and the Agent they knew were two different people.

* * *

"Now look, this was Tim, a year later, in his last session with Dr. Jacobson." Sutton said and cued up the feed.

"Timothy, how are you." Sally sat back in an armchair as Tim entered the room.

"I'm very well Dr. Jacobson. I am looking forward to going home this week." He said sitting politely.

"Your physical therapy is progressing well from your accident. Your parents are looking forward to seeing you too!" She smiled.

"And Sarah! She must have grown so much….I really miss her!" Tim said excited.

"You love your little sister very much?" Dr. Jacobson asked.

"Yes! She's the most important person in my life, I would die for her." He said in earnest.

"How are your studies coming Tim?" She asked.

"The tutors say I can apply to college in the fall, I was thinking of applying to MIT." Tim replied.

"That's good." Dr. Jacobson said. She stood and said "Phoenix dragon."

Tim's face went blank and he stood to attention.

* * *

"Tim for the final portion of this interview we need you to complete the physical." She said.

Dr. Sutton went to stop the tape but Gibbs growled, "Leave it running."

Tim followed Dr. Jacobson into a room with seven mercenaries' inside.

"Gentlemen, you are to fight to the best of your ability, your objective is to kill this boy." The men nodded "You may use all of these weapons." She gestured to the table with an array of hand-to-hand combat weapons spread out on it.

"Tim you are not to use any weapon but your hands do you understand."

Tim nodded.

"Objective." Tim said impassionedly.

"Survive." Dr. Jacobson said.

Tim stood as the men picked their weapons.

"Begin!" Dr. Jacobson said and moved out of sight of the camera.

Tim moved like fluid. One by one the seasoned mercenaries fell. Within five minutes, they were all dead and Tim had not even broken a sweat. He stood amid the bodies as Dr. Jacobson walked back into shot.

"Very good Tim." She said. Tim stood his face still a blank. No emotion had crossed it throughout the entire time he had been killing the men.

"Get cleaned up, you have ten minutes then report back to me."

Tim nodded and left.

* * *

Dr. Sutton stopped the tape and looked over at the other two men.

"Tim has no knowledge of this at all?!" Leon asked stunned.

"No, the only conscious memory he possesses is the implanted one."

Gibbs stood up, "I need to talk to my team and Tim, and he needs to know." He said making that decision.

"Agent Gibbs, I cannot strongly enough emphasize how much of a bad idea letting Tim know what happened to him. Right now, all he knows is his childhood doctor is dead. It would be better for him to play it that way, let him investigate, when he finds nothing he can move on. Of course, you should warn your team and teach them the safe word. However, if Tim finds out he could be irrevocably damaged."

"Fine!" Gibbs snapped and headed to the bullpen.

He stopped on the balcony and watched, as Tim and Tony were walking into the bullpen together bantering about a movie Tony had watched last night and Tim arguing that the book was better than the movie.

Could he destroy that?

Against his gut, Gibbs decided to leave it be until after their meeting with SecNav today. When he knew exactly what the Darrington Protocol was then he would make a decision and move on.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Tim sat down as Ziva walked over to him

"How are you today Tim?" She asked.

"Fine, Sarah and I watched a movie yesterday and I'm taking her to dinner tonight." He smiled more than anything he loved spending time with his sister.

He turned his attention to the screen and missed the look of confusion on Ziva's face and Tony gently tugging her arm.

"Zi, he doesn't remember. I don't think we should make him." He was concerned for Tim too, but without knowing what, if any damage knowing would cause him. He did not want to say anything.

* * *

Clayton Jarvis walked into Vance's office.

"Leon…You need to call Agent Gibbs up here. Commander Sutton." He said nodding

"Dr. Sutton, please sir, I very rarely use my rank."

Clayton nodded. "Dr. Sutton, I have the rest of the files you requested."

Gibbs walked in the door and sat at the conference table.

"So read us in." He said.

The others joined him around the table.

"The Darrington Protocol is named after its founder Admiral Arthur Darrington, His idea was that with the right amount of hypnosis and training a troubled youth or someone on the outside of society, someone with Mental health problems could be retrained as an assassin but could also be trained to function as 'normal' human beings." Clayton said.

"That's sick!" Gibbs said, "You took a 16 year old boy who needed help and turned him into a government killer!"

"You don't understand, I wasn't SecNav then, I would never have sanctioned it. However, I have some more footage you need to see. This is in my opinion a complete travesty it should not have been allowed. However, I do see the merits of helping this young man." Clayton said trying to justify what had been done to Tim, "Also it is on file that his father volunteered him for this project."

Gibbs looked up surprised.

"Tim did say that his father had told him to not investigate this case, maybe he knows the killer of Dr. Jacobson." Gibbs said.

"I have already ordered Admiral McGee to come in for a debrief. He should be here soon." Clayton said. "In the meantime let me fill you in on the rest of the project."

Gibbs sat and listened as SecNav read them in on the Darrington Protocol and what Gibbs could only describe as the abuse Tim had suffered for the project. He sat mouth-closed, fists clenched as he watched footage of the 'Re-education' of Timothy McGee. Having to sit there listening to the child version of his junior agent screaming while being subject to electro shock therapy and drugs and seeing bruises on the boy in various videos that looked to him like Tim was beaten between filming. Eventually a broken child was curled in the corner crying as Dr. Jacobson entered the room.

"Timothy!" She said

Crying he lifted his head.

"It's time for your next session." She said.

He screamed as the orderlies picked him up and strapped him onto a chair. His eyes were forced open as he watched hours of images while programming was played into his ears via headphones.

Eventually he went lax.

"He's ready." Was all she said and left. The camera focused on Tim whose face was impassive and blank.

* * *

"God!" Leon breathed, "Our government did this….To a child!"

"Tim was a special child an ideal candidate. His high I.Q. meant there was a way of saving my son from a life in an institution." Admiral McGee said having entered the room.

"How could you!" Gibbs got up and pinned the admiral to the wall.

"It was better than locking him up for life! I had no choice." The admiral said.

"Let him go Gibbs," Leon ordered and he took a step back.

"We WILL talk." Gibbs said and moved away from the admiral.

"Agent Gibbs, your team needs to focus on who would gain from access to this knowledge, you may use Agent McGee for the legwork but he is to stay out of the computer files on this case, is that understood." Clayton ordered.

"Yes Sir." Gibbs said and walked out.

* * *

"I don't care!" Tim said looking up at Tony, "You can argue as much as you like nothing will convince me that the Lord of the Rings trilogy is better in the movie than the book!" Tim looked at Tony exasperated.

"But the movie was AWESOME!" Tony had been raving about it since Tim had picked him up that morning.

"I hate carpooling." Tim grumbled under his breath as he turned away from Tony to get some work done. "I might just shoot your DVD player." He threatened.

"Tim!" Abby bounced into the bullpen, "Why didn't you tell me your dad is here?" She asked.

Tim looked confused. "He's in the Navy yard?" he asked

"No, He's upstairs with Director Vance." Gibbs said walking into the bullpen.

Tim really wanted to ask why, but growing up with an Admiral for a father meant he knew there were some things he was not allowed to know.

"I'm sure if he has time he'll see me after his meeting." He told Abby.

"I'd love to see him again." Abby smiled.

"You've met Tim's father?" Ziva asked.

"Years ago." Abby said, "We were dating then."

"You were dating Tim's father?" Ziva asked confused.

"No I was dating Tim." Abby laughed.

Tim started up his computer.

"Tim I need you to go with DiNozzo to the crime scene and take statements."

"But boss, we already have the statements I was going to look into Dr. Jacobson's background."

"No!" Gibbs snapped, "SecNav has set that task for Cybercrimes."

"Why?" McGee asked affronted he knew he could do a far better job.

"Agent Keating has been ordered to look into Dr. Jacobson's file, SecNav feels he could do a better job," Gibbs said.

"Oh." Tim said quietly. He looked down sadly.

Gibbs felt like a heel, but he knew it would be disastrous for McGee to look through that file again.

"Do I go around making suggestions?" Gibbs barked at the lack of activity in the bullpen.

"On it Boss," McGee and DiNozzo chorused and headed for the elevator.

* * *

After a day of getting nowhere. Both DiNozzo and McGee headed back.

"I have some paperwork to complete." Tim said as Tony picked up his backpack.

"OK, I'm catching a ride back with Abby." Tony said, "She wants me to go bowling with the nuns." He grinned and made a bowling motion.

"Good luck." Tim said and watched Tony leave.

As soon as he was sure, everyone had gone. Tim fired up his computer.

"Keating!" he said under his breath. If it were the last thing he did, he would prove he could do a better job than Keating.

After an hour of digging, he had a ton of background material on Dr. Jacobson. Then he hit the footage of his time in the center.

He stared in horror at the re-education process "No!" he said moving back from the screen.

He jumped as a figure stood in front of him.

"Phoenix dragon." The man said using Dr. Jacobson's code word.

Tim stopped his face blank.

"Time to come to work McGee." Clayton Jarvis said. He turned with McGee walking behind him.

"We have a mission for you." Jarvis said and the elevator doors closed on Jarvis' smiling face.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 09.30 and Gibbs' gut had already started to churn.

"Has anyone seen McGee?" He asked.

"Nope, but he was going out for dinner with Sarah last night, maybe Admiral McGee joined them and they had a really late one." Tony offered.

Gibbs figured he could be right until Sarah stormed in.

"One dinner, Agent Gibbs, He told you about it a week ago, you know what he's been going through and you couldn't let him have last night off!" She yelled. "Where is he, still working?"

"I sent him home early last night Sarah." Gibbs said.

"He told me you had called him back in, Dad and I waited for two hours at the restaurant for him."

Gibbs picked up his phone. "Abby I need you, can you run the security tapes for the bullpen from last night."

Abby pulled the footage up and looked at it. Within minutes, she was running into the bullpen. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, you have to see this!" She said breathlessly.

She pulled the footage up onto the plasma; Tim was working talking to himself.

"Gonna show Keating." Tim said typing furiously on his computer.

Gibbs knew the exact moment that he hit the footage of himself as a kid, Tim's face filled with horror and he pushed himself back from his desk.

"NO!" His face was scared and he looked around shocked and stopped as Clayton Jarvis walked up to his desk.

He leant towards Tim and said "Phoenix Dragon." They watched as Tim stopped dead and Clayton smiled, "You'll do, I've been looking for you since I read the project report." Clayton took a step back, "Time to come to work McGee."

They watched as Tim followed blankly to the elevator and Jarvis said, "We have a mission for you."

* * *

Gibbs scowled at the grin on Jarvis' face as the elevator doors closed. Before Abby had stopped the footage, he was bounding up the stairs to the directors' office two at a time.

He did not even wait to be announced he threw the door open with such force the handle smashed a hole in the plasterboard on the wall.

"AGENT GIBBS!" Vance yelled in anger as both he and the Director of the FBI jumped. "JUST WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"SecNav has stolen McGee!" Gibbs said, "You need to find out what that tricky bastard is up to, I want McGee back unharmed,"

The director looked over to the Director of the FBI "I'm sorry Bob; just give me a few moments."

Bob nodded he could clearly see how anguished Gibbs was and his reputation for being a stoic, hard assed, agent preceded him, all those meetings with Fornell were never in vain.

"Fornell speaks highly of you Agent Gibbs is there anything the FBI can do to help?"

"Arrest Jarvis and help find my Agent." Gibbs growled.

Bob nodded, "Director Vance, maybe you could fill me in on the situation and we will see what we can do to help. I know Agent McGee; he helped write some protocols for the FBI's computer systems, he's a good man"

Gibbs relaxed a bit at this. He knew McGee was well liked across the agencies. "OK Bob, but if Vance reads you in you need to keep the specifics confidential. For McGee's safety."

Bob nodded his agreement.

"We will get on it this end Gibbs, Here," Vance said writing a number on a piece of paper, "It's Jarvis' personal cell number, maybe Abby could trace it. But you never got it from me." Vance looked at him with a small grin.

Jarvis may be his boss but with the double cross he had dealt to DiNozzo earlier in the year and now this Jarvis had messed with his agents too much.

* * *

Tim stood stone faced as Jarvis walked around him grinning like a kid at Christmas.

"So," He said to the other man standing next to him, "The Darrington Protocol works. He will take orders and he is in fact a killing machine without conscience. The best part is when you are done with him you can reset him and he will not remember you or what he has done. There is no chance of a security leak."

The man got up and looked at McGee and the bodies of the four men on the floor.

"Why would you, even consider this trade, Mr. Secretary." He asked pointedly.

"I have made some mistakes. I think the presidents confidence in me is getting shaky I need a retirement fund and $50 million is more than enough to retire on." Jarvis said.

"How do I control him?" The man asked with a sneer.

"Well I have a list of code words and what they do." Jarvis said, "But without the money all you get is that." He said pointing to McGee who was standing there barely breaking a sweat holding two machetes that were dripping in the blood of the four men.

"Is there any chance he would remember any of this or me?" The man asked.

Clayton Jarvis moved to the man could be seen in the light, he smiled and clasped the man on the back, "Mr. DiNozzo, I don't remember ever meeting you."

Anthony DiNozzo Senior smiled, "Lets have a drink." He gestured to his desk and motioned for Clayton to sit down. "I believe this could be the start of a very long, very profitable and very secret friendship."

McGee stood there seemingly impassive, both men missed the single tear that escaped and made its way down his face.

* * *

Gibbs called Dr. Sutton while Abby was running the trace on Jarvis' phone that was switched off.

"Dr. Sutton, Gibbs, have you got the rest of Dr. Jacobsons files for me?" He asked.

"I have found something out, the subject…..sorry; Agent McGee had been having flashbacks for a few years in the form of nightmares. Dr. Jacobson had asked him to record them, they may be in the form of a book, but we can't find any evidence here."

"Thanks, drop us off any information you can please, also we have been looking for Dr. Jacobsons appointment book, have you found that yet?" He asked.

"Not yet Agent Gibbs, we'll keep looking." Dr. Sutton said.

Gibbs hung up.

"Ziva, Keep looking for Jarvis, DiNozzo you're good at snooping through people's things, you're with me." He said heading to the elevator.

"On your six boss, where are we going?" Tony asked grabbing his bag.

"McGee's you're going hunting for his diary." Gibbs said.

 


	6. Chapter 6

They walked into Tim's apartment. After ten minutes of searching, Tony got out his knife and unscrewed Tim's record player.

Gibbs looked at him questioningly. "It's the same place I used to hide stuff as a kid, I told McGee about it during the mummy bride case boss." Tony explained.

Sure enough, there were 5 spiral bound notebooks inside.

Tony grabbed the first one and sank into McGee's antique leather armchair by the window. Gibbs carried on looking for any more clues as to his whereabouts and fed and watered Jethro who had laid down quietly after recognizing who had come in.

"B….Boss?" Tony voice cut through the silence like a knife. Gibbs turned confused at the anguish in Tony's voice.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs walked up to his SFA who, to his surprise was crying.

"Boss, he remembered everything, it's all here, and he thought they were nightmares." DiNozzo scanned the pages of the journal and began to read aloud.

"It's happened again, another nightmare, all I see is blood, and all I hear is screaming. I know they are grown men, bigger than I am. However, I see them all fall. I am killing them, not just shooting them, but worse, it's like I'm a monster, am I a monster?" Tony's voice faltered.

"Why can't I stop? All I know is that I have been told to kill them and they must die." Tim wrote. "I feel like I am trapped inside I bang on the walls of my prison, I scream, beg, plead but my body won't stop and they all die…WHY?" Tony voice choked up, he looked down at the tear-stained book.

Gibbs picked up the book and read the rest of the entry, "Is it the job? I have just started working for the major case response team. My boss, Agent Gibbs says, I have potential…..what if he is wrong. What if there is something wrong with me? This is all I have ever wanted to do…..I will not tell, I cannot tell. Nevertheless, I am seeing Dr. J. next week, yep, it is my birthday again, Yay me! I will tell her about this maybe she can fix me. Definitely cannot tell my Boss or Tony. I'd never hear the end of it!"

"We had better get these back to headquarters. Maybe there will be more clues in there." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded and followed his boss out of the apartment.

* * *

Jarvis walked McGee to a room whispered in his ear, walked out and locked the door.

Tim blinked and took in his surroundings. The room had a chair, a table, a bed and a toilet. He looked up and saw Jarvis looking at him.

"Sir?" He said confused.

"You eat. I don't need my paycheck damaged." He sneered.

"What's going on? Where's Gibbs?" Tim asked.

"You are mine; you work for me…..for now." Jarvis said and left.

Tim looked around the room, "OK, so, I'm a prisoner…..wait…..Jarvis….SecNav….is holding me prisoner?" Tim sat on the bed with his head in his hands. "What did I do? Maybe Gibbs isn't here because I hurt him!" Tim started to hyperventilate. He remembered working in the bullpen, and Gibbs saying he could not look into something, and that awful video of some kid who looked like him when he was a teenager….It could not have been him though, that kid was psycho.

He tasted blood in his mouth, took a drink of water, and spat the liquid down the toilet.

Then he looked at his clothes, they were stained with blood!

He staggered back to the bed, what had he done?!

He figured he had had another blackout; he had had lots of them as a teenager and some growing up even a few after he had become a federal agent. However, nothing this bad.

DiNozzo senior walked to the cell door.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" Tim croaked, shocked to see him.

"Tim, why did you do it? You killed them all even Abby and my son." DiNozzo looked very distraught. "Why Tim?"

All the color left his face and Tim shook, "I….I killed them?"

Jarvis walked up behind DiNozzo and opened a laptop so Tim could see, Tim saw himself sitting in the bullpen. Tony, Gibbs, Ziva and Abby walked into the bullpen laughing at something and then all Tim could see was blood everywhere there was the sounds of screaming and the footage ended with Tim standing in the suit he was now wearing covered in blood.

"We know you weren't yourself son," DiNozzo said, "Junior wouldn't want you to go to jail, so SecNav has agreed you are to come with me."

Tim stood shocked.

"Think about it McGee, you either come with me today or Jarvis has to hand you over to the FBI." Senior said.

Tim looked up, "I….I killed her…Abby and the others?" he turned and vomited into the toilet then sank down the wall curled up into a ball and started sobbing.

The two men walked around the corner.

"It looks like this might work Clayton, fine, if he agrees to go with me the deal is on. Your job will be to stop that idiot son of mine and Gibbs from finding him."

Clayton smiled, "No problem." He says looking over his shoulder as he hears McGee's voice repeatedly saying, "I killed her, I killed her."

DiNozzo laughed, "Clayton, you are one sick, sick man."

* * *

Ziva slammed her computer in frustration.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked.

"No!" She moaned, "I cannot find Jarvis anywhere, even his security detail does not know where he is. I would ask McGee to help, but he's not here!"

"Can I help?" Abby asked, she was going crazy waiting for news. She had spent time with Sarah and Jack McGee helping to reassure them that they would find Tim but now with no other evidence for her to deal with she had found herself at a loose end, and it was infuriating her.

"YES!" Ziva exclaimed, "Why didn't I think of it before, can you run a trace on Jarvis' cell phone, Gibbs gave me the number, but I can't get this programme to work."

Abby sat at Tim's desk and ran his search parameters. "I'll use Tim's programme it's faster than mine." Abby said and started typing.

Gibbs and Tony walked in and gave Abby the pile of books.

"Abbs, I need you to find out about Tims' condition, these are his journals," Gibbs squatted down to look her in the eye, "Abbs they are hard reading, but I need you to be dispassionate this time. When we get Tim back we may need….help….fixing him maybe from a professional, I don't want to let him down."

"OK," Abby grabbed the books. "Let me know if Tim's computer beeps, I have a programme running that will alert us if Jarvis uses his phone."

"Good work Abbs." Gibbs said and smiled as she left for her lab.

* * *

Sarah walked into the bullpen. "Any word?" She asked Gibbs.

"Not yet, Sarah can I have a word?" Gibbs asked and steered her towards the conference room.

"What's wrong?" She asked as the door shut behind them.

"How long have you known about all this?" Gibbs asked.

"Since I was about 15, Tim had an attack at while he was home visiting, Dad had to use our code to put him down until the doctor got out to 'reset him'. Mom and Dad then set me down and explained that Tim was ill but this made him forget about it and made him better."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Gibbs asked.

Sarah nodded and sat down gesturing for Gibbs to join her.

"It was during spring break, Tim had come home and Grandma was ill, not Penny, Grandma Silvia, Mom's mom. She and Tim were close he idolized her. Then one day they were sitting in the garden at the end of a day when she had a heart attack." Sarah turned to look out of the window a far away look in her eye.

By the time we got home the house looked like a disaster, Dad walked in with me close behind, Tim had lost in and in a grief stricken state knocked out his programming. Grandma's body was untouched in the garden but Tim had gone on a rampage inside, we think he had been heading to call for help when it happened.

Dad called for Tim and the next thing I knew a blur of screaming fury was heading down the stairs. He …He tried to kill me, Dad said the code word and Tim just dropped." Sarah looked Gibbs in the eye, "It was the scariest thing I had ever seen, my mild mannered loving brother with a knife in his hand after me, then Dad….and then Tim laying eyes open twitching on the floor. Dad rang Dr. Jacobson and she came out took him in another room while Dad had the paramedics pick up Grandma and then clean up." She sighed heavily, "Four hours later he came out like nothing had happened and never mentioned Grandma again."

"Did you not ask what was going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I was told Tim was ill, I wasn't allowed to talk about it as it would hurt him, they taught me the code word for protection."

"Can you tell me what it is?" Gibbs asked.

"NO!" Sarah jumped up, "He's my brother, I hate that so many people have that kind of power over him. I will help where I can, do not ask me to do this. I still hope that there will be a cure and that Tim can live his life without this hanging over him."

Gibbs nodded he did understand as he was already mad that Jarvis had managed to use this information to take Tim away.

"Can you stay around, we will protect you but we may need you when we find Tim."

"Sure, that I can do." Sarah smiled.

The door knocked and Ziva walked in.

"Gibbs, we've found Jarvis." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (FYI For the purposes of this story, no one at NCIS has EVER met Senior!) Hey, I did warn ya it was AU! ;)

Sarah pushed past Gibbs and tore into the bullpen.

"Where is he, is Tim with him?" she asked.

"We do not know yet." Ziva said sitting Sarah down on her chair and walking towards the plasma,

"His phone is registering as being at a set of abandoned warehouses off Forestville road" She pulled up the address and they set off.

"I'm coming too!" Sarah said. Gibbs tried to argue with her but she stormed past him and got in the car.

"Fine but you stay behind us." Gibbs said.

Gibbs drove like a man possessed; Tony actually had not felt this scared in a car since he had first driven with Ziva.

They got to the warehouse and took positions by the back door, Ziva and Gibbs took one door Sarah stayed behind Tony as he entered from the other side.

* * *

Jarvis was laughing with DiNozzo senior, They had gone back to see Tim. Jarvis, fed up with Tim's 'whining' as he had put it had used the code word and had Tim standing at attention. He had been that way for 12 hours. Occasionally a lone tear had escaped Tim's eye but no one had noticed.

Inside himself, Tim's body was screaming, his muscles were burning and he felt like he was locked in a cage.

For Tim he could move around inside his mind, visiting different facets of his personality. This was just like his nightmares; he would see the psychotic kid screaming to get out of one room, the manic killer laughing at the bloody bodies locked up with him. The depressed, scared kid who hid in a corner to scared to even show his face…..this one scared him most of all, he felt this was the most real version of himself he had encountered and the confidant federal agent who was sometimes too cocky for his own good.

Jarvis noticed they were in trouble first, Tony had snuck past a back window, but Sarah was not as stealthy and he saw her.

"McGee! Here!" He called and Tim walked stiffly towards him.

"Is he fighting his programming, you never told me this was a possibility." DiNozzo, Senior complained.

"Never mind that," Jarvis snapped, "We have company."

He turned to Tim, "Defend us. No one who comes through those doors must live." Jarvis ordered.

Tim grabbed a gun and put it in his waistband and the two machetes he had used earlier and took up a protective stance between the door and the two men.

Jarvis and Senior headed for the back corner.

* * *

"NCIS FREEZE!" Gibbs said as he kicked the door open.

Tim's eyes went wide in shock. As did Gibbs' to see his agent standing, even though he was obviously exhausted, covered in dried blood, moving into an attack stance.

"Tim, put the weapons down son," Gibbs spoke quietly lowering his gun.

Tims face contorted as though he was trying to fight against himself. "Run..." He managed to say against gritted teeth.

Gibbs took two steps closer to him as Ziva and Tony entered the room.

Tim moved into position raising the machetes.

"Tim NO!" Ziva pleaded.

Tim took his first swing as he did he yelled, "Please, RUN!"

Ziva dodging the machetes tried to disarm him.

Sarah came in and for a second stood shocked. Then just as Tim had a clear swing at Gibbs and lifted the machete for a blow that would have killed him she yelled. "Kaka Quokka!"

If Gibbs had not seen it for himself, he would have never believed it.

On hearing the word, Tim dropped like a rock. His eyes were open but he could not move.

Sarah ran to his side. "It's ok Tim, it's going to be ok." She cradled his head and stroked his hair.

Gibbs pointed his gun at Jarvis who was looking around madly. "Agent Gibbs thank goodness you're here to save me"

"Can it Jarvis….you're under arrest for the kidnapping and illegal imprisonment of a Federal Agent." Gibbs growled.

* * *

There was a noise as something broke in the other room, Gibbs looked at Tony who nodded to Ziva to cover him, and they both entered the room with their guns drawn.

Tony went in first and saw an older man trying to climb out of a window.

"Turn around slowly." Tony said his voice dripping with menace.

Senior turned around, "You!" He sneered at his son.

"D…Dad?" Tony slightly lowered his gun; Senior took three steps across the room and backhanded his son.

He grabbed a gun and held it to Tony's head, "you ruin everything." Senior snarled and went to pull the trigger.

Tony closed his eyes and heard a gunshot.

For a second he thought he was dead, and then he realized he was not but Senior was.

"Tony?" Ziva rushed up to him, "Are you ok? How did he manage to get so close?" She asked looking at the body of the man.

For a second Tony looked distraught, then he looked at Ziva, all emotion hidden, "How's Tim?" He asked.

"Sarah has him," Ziva said, "Paramedics are on their way."

They walked back into the main room; Jarvis was sitting in a chair in handcuffs.

"Where is…?" Jarvis started to ask. But Tony cut him off, "He's dead." He said flatly.

Jarvis laughed. "Never thought you'd have the guts."

Tony ignored him and the looks he was getting from Ziva. He walked over to Tim, "How is he Sarah?" He asked.

Tim was breathing heavily his eyes flickering from Gibbs to Tony to Ziva. Nothing else on him could move.

"Shh." Sarah said to him stroking his hair. She looked up at the others "He's going to be ok." She said more to reassure Tim than them.

Gibbs walked away and made a phone call.

"Dr. Sutton has agreed to work on Tim's case; we have his journals so we can use them."

"No you don't?" Sarah said. "Those five books, those are just these months' journals." She told them.

"He has fifteen boxes of journals he usually writes one a week. Always has done. Most of the boxes are at home with mom and dad, but in his lock up there are loads of boxes." She informed them.

"Lock up?" Tony asked.

"Sure, near your place." Sarah informed them.

"My apartment?" Tony asked confused.

Sarah shook her head, "No, just down the road from the Navy yard, the storage place." She replied. "He used to write in the morning and after work and drop a book off each week."

Gibbs waited as Ducky came in and dealt with the body in the other room. Tony had not said anything much about the person and he had not left Tim to go and look.

Jervis had sneered at the sight of Tim on the ground. The first thing Gibbs did was gladly hand him off to the back up team.

"He's all yours." Gibbs said roughly pushing him in the direction of Agent Balboa.

"No problem Gibbs, the Director wants to interrogate him personally." Balboa smiled as Jarvis tripped over Balboa's foot. "Oops." He sniggered with a lopsided grin at Gibbs who nodded and turned back to the crime scene.

* * *

Ducky walked in with Palmer, "Anthony, I hear we have a body to process?" he asked.

"It's over there," Tony waved his hand in the general direction of the other room and went to help Sarah as the paramedics got ready to transport Tim to Bethesda.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called, "Tell Sarah that Ziva will accompany her to the hospital, I need you to photograph the crime scene."

Tony's jaw tightened but he nodded. "On it boss." He said, went, got the camera and started shooting.

Gibbs turned to Tony "I know it's a lot but we are a man down, Take the shots to Abby and then I'll meet you at the office, we need to get as much on Jarvis as we can before he walks. He's not going to get away with this, find out as much as you can about his accomplice we need everything." Gibbs said.

"That won't be hard." Tony replied and Gibbs pulled up short.

"What you got?" Gibbs said looking at the body.

"The dead guy is Anthony DiNozzo, Senior. 76 years old, multi millionaire and all around asshole!" Tony spat the last word out, as both Ducky and Gibbs looked on shocked.

"He's wanted by the FBI, The CIA and the DEA for basically anything you can think of. He was probably Jarvis' buyer, he tends to buy his way out of trouble," Tony laughed sourly, "Couldn't buy ya way outta Ziva's bullet though could ya!" He said looking at the body.

"Anthony, my boy I am so sorry," Ducky said.

"What for Ducky? Him? He was going to hurt Tim, My family….if I could I'd have shot him myself….again." Tony added quietly as an afterthought.

"Again?" Gibbs asked.

Tony turned away, "Boss I'll drop the evidence off to Abby, then I want to check on Tim." He said.

"OK, DiNozzo." Gibbs said seeing the deflection and allowing it. "Tell Sarah I'll need anymore information on that storage locker, I'll finish up here and meet you there."

Tony nodded and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim woke up. He still could not move, but this time it was because he was strapped to a bed.

"Hey Tim." Sarah said tentatively reaching to hold his hand.

Tim flinched and looked at her darkly; "Get off." He growled at her.

Dr. Sutton walked in followed by Gibbs.

"How are you feeling Tim?" Dr. Sutton asked.

Tim struggled in the restraints "Get these off me." He snapped.

"Not yet, but soon." Dr Sutton said, "Tim we are going to make you well, get rid of this programming and hopefully find the real you in there." He smiled.

Tim stopped struggling and looked over at the doctor with an eerily calm look on his face, "The second I'm out of these, doc, you're dead."

Dr. Sutton nodded, ignoring him, Tim suddenly blinked, "Boss?!" He sounded scared and confused, "They said you were dead, what's going on? Is Abby Ok?"

Gibbs walked closer, "Yes Tim, she's fine everyone's ok."

He looked confused at the Doctor.

Dr. Sutton motioned for Gibbs and the others to go outside.

"We will be back in a moment Tim." The doctor said as they left.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Gibbs asked as they got outside.

"I have removed all of Tim's programming, from what I can see he has multiple personalities right now and all of them are free, I think we just witnessed two of them."

"Is that safe doc?" Gibbs asked.

"It's the only way to safely remove all of these embedded code works and give him the chance at getting his life back." Dr. Sutton said.

"Ziva you go back to Abby and help her sort out the evidence DiNozzo dropped off for her. He's heading over here to sit with Tim," Gibbs said.

Ziva turned to Sarah, "You can call me if you need anything, Tim is very important to us all and we want to help you." She said.

Sarah gave a small, tired, smile "Thank you."

Gibbs turned and put his hand comfortingly on Sarah's shoulder, "I'll sit with Tim; you should go home get some rest, clean up and eat something. I'll call if anything big happens." Sarah nodded gratefully and Gibbs nodded to Ziva who decided to take her home first.

Dr. Sutton walked off in the direction of his office leaving Gibbs standing alone in the corridor.

Taking a deep breath, not knowing what he would find he walked back into Tim's room.

* * *

Tim was on the bed curled up in a ball sobbing.

"Tim?" Gibbs said putting his coffee down and going over to the bed.

Tim blinked trying not to cry, "Please Sir…I'm scared." He said with the voice of a child.

Gibbs stroked Tim's hair, "Shh, it'll be ok…" He said really at a loss what to do. He pulled a chair closer to the head of the bed and sat down.

Tim sniffed and looked up at Gibbs. "I'm sorry." He said.

"What for Tim?" Gibbs asked.

"Timmy…."Tim corrected him. "For crying, the doctors said that I shouldn't cry, it is silly"

"Why are you crying Timmy?"

"Mommy and daddy sent me here because I was sick, the doctors said I had to go away and be someone else." Timmy said.

Gibbs gut blew at full blast, "Timmy, how old are you?" he asked

"Eight," Timmy said.

"Why are you sick?" He asked.

"I fell out of a tree and hit my head, it wasn't very bad but the doctor said I was a good can….candy…." He made a frustrated face and Gibbs tried very hard not to smile at it.

"Candidate?" He asked.

Timmy nodded, "They said my brain was wired different and they could use me to help people."

"Timmy, what did the doctors do to you?" Gibbs asked.

* * *

Tims face clouded over. "Get off me!" he screamed and Gibbs jumped.

"Timmy?" he asked.

"Snot-nosed, weakling, brat, you been talking to him?" McGee sneered.

Gibbs figured this had to be another personality; he looked up as Dr. Sutton entered.

He pulled a chair up. "So, who do we have here?" He asked.

"McGee." He snarled at Dr. Sutton.

"Oh," Dr. Suttons face fell slightly, "I had hoped to talk to Tim."

"Sorry he's busy screaming right now." McGee sneered.

"OK, McGee, tell me about you?" Dr. Sutton asked

"What's to tell, school sucks, and you doctors suck, lying to me and my parents. Not that they care, they have her now."

"Who?" Dr, Sutton asked.

"Sarah…" McGee spat. "Stupid little whiney baby, mom and dad's golden child!"

Gibbs looked a little shocked and more than a little uncomfortable but he needed to listen in, just in case anything pertinent to the case came out.

"I'll get her though, gonna gut the whiney bitch." McGee sneered with a cruel laugh, "They won't shove me in a stupid hospital then."

* * *

"Boss?" Tim's voice suddenly changed to the one Gibbs knew well, "Don't let me out of here, not till they fix me…..please, boss… keep Sarah away….keep her safe from me, Boss, please!"

"It'll be ok Tim. I will." Gibbs promised.

"No Boss, something's wrong my nightmares are all here, and I'm awake….am I going insane?" Tim asked fearfully. "I always knew there were different bits of me, but, they only ever came out in my dreams, now they are all together I can't control it. Boss please…..Shoot me …. Before I hurt someone." He pleaded as a few tears of desperation escaped his eyes.

"Won't shoot ya Tim," Gibbs said, "But I will be here and help you get better."

"As will I," Dr. Sutton said, "We know what was done to you, we know about the programming. We will find a way to reverse it."

Dr. Sutton stood up, "We've done enough for today, Sleep now Tim." He said and injected a sedative in his arm.

He and Gibbs left.

In the corridor Gibbs turned to the doctor just as Tony arrived, "I want copies of all his files. This was not just an experiment with a convenient case to work with. One of Tims' personalities said he was a viable candidate, I need to know if this was done to him on purpose as a child."

"Boss, do you thinks his parents knew?" Tony asked

"I don't know DiNozzo, but I'm gonna find out."

 


	9. Chapter 9

Dr Sutton left with Gibbs and ushered him to his office.

As they both entered, Dr. Sutton motioned for Gibbs and DiNozzo to sit down.

"I managed to get these from Dr. Jacobson's office," He placed a box full of flash drives onto the desk.

"These are copies of all the test and experiments done on Tim McGee." He said, "I honestly had no idea this had been done to him, Sally told me that Tim had brain damage as a kid and these tests were to help him function normally."

Gibbs picked up a folder with Tim's name on it after reading the first few pages he was furious.

"He was eight-years-old, How could they do this to him and his family!" he said,

"I don't know," Dr. Sutton, said sadly, "All I know is that the edict came in that they were to look for a viable candidate for the procedure and Tim kind of fell into their laps."

"Boss?" Tony asked confused.

"Tim was NEVER mentally ill, all that was wrong with him was that he fell out of a tree, they took a scan of his brain and it was wired different, it looks like the doctors gave him a cocktail of drugs to induce multiple personalities in him and then got his parents to agree to let them 'cure' him." Gibbs looked Tony in the eye, "THEY made him sick!"

"Can this be fixed?" Tony asked concerned, "Can we get our Tim back?"

"Frankly, No?" Dr. Sutton said, shrinking back from the glare Gibbs gave him at that answer, "What you will get back is as close to the original Tim as we can get. If he was meant to be an Agent, then he will be…..but he will not be entirely the same. He does have some of my traits, but maybe they were in him anyway, I just don't know."

"I need a list of names, the original doctors on the project…..The name of the man whose idea it was." Gibbs asked.

"The idea came from the Secretary of Defense; I have a list…..but…." Dr. Sutton stopped

"But what?" Gibbs asked.

"They're dead…all of them." Dr. Sutton said, "Every single person behind the project including the SecDef at the time is all dead."

"So all we need is to find out who killed them," Tony said

"But, Dr. Jacobson was the last to be killed, the only person from the original project is Tim, the only other people who know about the project are his family and you guys. I am worried that whoever killed the other scientists may be after Tim,"

Gibbs nodded, "I'll put a guard on him, DiNozzo, you stay here tonight I'll get Ziva to relieve you in the morning."

"On it Boss." Tony said leaving the room.

"I will be back this evening, apart from regular staff I want the whole place on lock down, no one in or out unless they work here." Gibbs ordered.

He left the room as Dr. Sutton started to make some calls.

* * *

"DiNozzo!" He called as Tony walked to McGee's room. He pulled up short and turned around, "Yeah Boss."

"Tim is…..Different," Gibbs said and described the three different personalities he had encountered when talking to Tim.

Tony nodded understanding, "It's ok Boss, they are all Tim, and I've got his six." He said without a hint of teasing. Gibbs was proud of his SFA, although he did pick on Tim from time to time, he had never been malicious and he really did care what happened to his 'probie'.

Tony walked in the room; Tim was sleeping so he sat himself in the chair across the room from Tim's bed.

Sensing another person in the room, Tim awoke; he struggled against his restraints trying to get away from the 'ghost' sitting in the chair.

"It's ok Tim. I'm just here to protect you." Tony said.

"You're dead…he said, you were dead." Tim whispered.

"Not dead probie, he lied." Tony said wondering who the 'he' was Tim had been referring to.

Tim looked up a scared but relieved look on his face. "Tony….you're alive…all of you?"

Tony smiled, "Of course I am look." He reached out to touch Tim.

Within seconds Tim was replaced with McGee, "So the Stuck up rich mummy's boy too stupid to die then, your father was right, you are worthless." He snarled.

Tony flinched back but hid the hurt of Tim's words. He remembered that this was NOT his Tim. His Tim would never say things like this. He just had to wait it out and know that Tim, right now was sick. He needed Tony to watch his six and by God, Tony was going to do just that.

Therefore, he hunkered down folded his arms and listened silently to each and every one of McGee's deranged insults.

* * *

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab.

"Hey Gibbs, how is Tim?" Abby asked the worry evident on her face.

"Physically he's ok Abbs, but mentally I don't know." He sat next to her bench.

"Gibbs I need to see Dr. Sutton, I think I can help." She said

Gibbs smiled and handed her a Caf-Pow "I think you've earned this Abbs."

Abby grinned suppressing a little bounce, the waiting for news had been driving her crazy, now, having read some of Tim's journals and piecing together the little bits of information Tim had subconsciously hidden in there Abby had a good handle on what had happened and possibly how to fix it.

"Gibbs, you have to realize this will take a while, there is a formula for an antidote for the initial 're-wiring' that was done, the rest will take time, but Gibbs…..Tim was drugged, the basis for this was a drug Dr. Jacobson gave him every year at his physical." She told him. "The antidote will have to be given in stages across at least a year. However, it should work relatively quickly. No more code words." She grinned happily.

"Will these help Abbs?" Gibbs asked handing over the box of flash drives.

Abby nodded and got to work.

* * *

Gibbs left Abby's lab feeling a little better, his next port of call was not going to be so happy, the director had called him up to his office. The Admiral and Mrs. McGee were waiting for an update on the case.

Having read the rest of the files Gibbs was bristling with anger as he walked into Vance's office.

Vance stood up, "Agent Gibbs." He said.

Gibbs walked past him, grabbed Admiral McGee and slammed him up against the wall. "Does she know?" He growled nodding towards Tim's mom.

"Take your hands off me Agent Gibbs." Admiral McGee growled darkly.

Vance moved around the desk pressing the button on his phone for security to join them.

"DOES. SHE. KNOW!" He yelled again.

"Do I know what?" Shelia McGee asked, "Jack?"

Jack McGee looked at his wife. "Nothing."

Vance placed his hand on Gibbs' arm, "Agent Gibbs let him go."

"HE!" Gibbs snarled pointing to Jack McGee who was now rubbing the spot at his neck where Gibbs had grabbed him. "Knew Arthur Darrington, He helped plan this, HE agreed to the injections…..HE KNEW WHAT THEY WERE DOING TO TIM!"

Security entered with their guns drawn.

The sight that met them had them bewildered. Director Vance stood between Agent Gibbs and Admiral McGee arms outstretched. While Mrs. McGee stood eyes wide with her hands over her mouth.

What she did next shocked everyone in the room.

She took three steps across the room and looked her husband in the eye.

"You knew?" She asked quietly.

He could not meet her eyes but nodded.

She turned to Gibbs, "Thank you, Agent Gibbs." She said. Then she turned and landed a perfect right hook in her husbands face.

He reeled back and held his now bloody nose.

"You ever….come near my children again and I WILL KILL YOU." She said quietly with so much venom that all the other men in the room shuddered.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm afraid I don't have a ride anymore, would you mind giving me a lift to visit Tim?" She asked.

Gibbs shook his head and with a slight grin said, "It'd be my pleasure,"

As they, left Vance turned to the two security guards. "Arrest Admiral McGee and take him down to holding."

"Yes Sir," They answered in unison.


	10. Chapter 10

Armed with the information Gibbs had given him Vance walked into interrogation and sat facing Clayton Jervis.

"You know this will mean your job." Jervis threatened him.

Vance raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

He opened the papers and scanned them then sat back.

"You knew about the Darrington Protocol," Vance said…it was not a question.

"It was a classified op, I know a lot of classified information, it isn't a crime," Jervis countered.

"All the members of the original team that created it are dead. Do you know who killed them?" Vance asked

"Did you do a DNA on the murder weapon, the killer maybe closer than you think?" Jervis sneered.

"Are you confessing?" Vance asked hopefully.

Jervis let out a short derisive laugh, "Me! Get my hands dirty! I don't think so."

"But you DO know who killed Dr. Jacobson?" Vance said.

Jervis smiled.

"TELL ME!" Vance slammed his hand on the table.

"All I will tell you is, you know him very well, oh and your Agent Gibbs is probably with him now. Maybe you should worry about the safety of your agents."

Vance stormed out of the room and headed to his office.

"DAVID!" He called from the balcony.

Ziva ran up the stairs, "Yes Sir,"

"Where is Agent Gibbs?" he asked.

"He's taken Mrs. McGee to the hospital to see Dr. Sutton and Tim." She informed him.

"I need you to go there on protection detail. I have information that the person who murdered Dr. Jacobson and the other personnel involved in the Darrington Protocol is apparently close to him."

"I'm on my way." Ziva said and headed to the exit.

Vance picked up his cell phone and rang Gibbs to inform him.

* * *

Shelia McGee grabbed onto Gibbs' arm as she entered the building.

"How is he really?" She asked him.

"He's hurting, he's not the Tim we know and Dr. Sutton said there were many personalities which were emerging." Gibbs told her. "DiNozzo has been with him all day; we are taking turns so when 'our' Tim comes out he's never alone."

As Shelia headed towards Tim's room, Gibbs' phone rang. He nodded to her to continue and took the call.

She gently pushed open the door to Tim's room and Tony stood up.

"Mrs. McGee." He said motioning her to come into the room, "Tim's been asleep for the past two hours." He told her.

"How is he?" She asked.

"When he's here, he's scared…worried for us all, the other 'Tim's' scary and little Timmy is just terrified." Tony said, not really wanting to upset her, but he had assumed that if she did not know she would see this and leave Tim to his fate.

"Is the Admiral coming?" Tony asked.

"He is in custody," Shelia snapped, "He won't be near my children again."

Tony looked at her. He really did not know what to say to that.

"Momma?" Timmy said.

Shelia ran to Tim and held him, mindful of his restraints.

"Hey baby how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I wanna come home momma, my head feels better now. But momma the mean man says I have to stay and be a candy date….do I have to?" Timmy asked fearfully.

"No baby that was a long time ago, some mean people hurt you, but you do have to stay here until the new people can make you all better." She said stroking Tim's forehead.

Tony saw the change first and pulled Sheila back from her son.

"You did this to me…..You and Dad, just so you could have your precious Sarah all to yourselves." McGee snarled.

Shelia's eye widened with horror at the change in her son, she instantly saw his sixteen-year-old self in his manner.

"McGee…" Tony said putting himself between McGee and his mother.

Dr. Sutton coming in with a syringe in his hand suddenly broke the tension.

"Agent DiNozzo, Mrs. McGee…and?" He asked looking towards Tim.

"McGee." Tony supplied.

"Ah! McGee….I have the start of your injections here. Ms. Scuito explained that this compound should reverse the initial phase of your treatment. Re- Rewire your brain so to speak." He said

"Stay the hell away from me!" McGee screamed as Dr, Sutton came closer with the syringe.

* * *

Gibbs came bursting in the door, gun drawn. "BACK AWAY AND DROP THE SYRINGE!" He yelled. Dr. Sutton took two steps back as following Gibbs' lead Tony drew his gun.

"Boss? Why are we going to shoot the doctor?" He asked.

"He killed all the other members of the team and Dr. Jacobson. She hid a message in her files and Abby decoded it. Sutton and Jervis were in it together, Sutton's last orders were to take Tim out."

Tony took the syringe and handcuffed Dr. Sutton.

"I didn't do it….I'm innocent." Dr. Sutton protested.

Tim laughed.

"Call yourselves Feds?" He said without a hint of emotion.

Both agents stopped and looked at him without taking their guns away from Dr. Sutton who stood up straighter.

"You need to get these cuffs off me NOW!" Sutton all but screamed as he backed away from Tim not so subtly pushing Tim's mom out of the door,

"Take him outside." Gibbs said to Tony who left with Sutton and Shelia McGee.

Timothy sat up he had already undone the straps that were holding him and he casually leaned down and undone the ones on the legs.

"My turn now." He said his face still devoid of emotion.

As Gibbs turned to look at Tim, he was knocked cold and crumpled to the floor.

* * *

Timothy picked up Gibbs' gun and walked out the door towards Dr. Sutton.

"Timothy?" Sutton asked his voice trembling.

"Hello, Dr. Sutton." Timothy said. "It's your turn now, you've run long enough."

"I have the antidote to help you. I can make you normal again." Sutton pleaded.

"My orders are to wipe out the whole team Dr. Sutton. I have everyone else you are the last on my list. Secretary Jervis was insistent that you were all to be eliminated."

"But Tim, we're friends!" Sutton pleaded.

Tim stopped and cocked his head to one side as if he was trying to understand the concept.

"Friends…..I don't think so." Timothy said.

"O…..Okay….what about Tony and your mother….you like Tony he's your friend and you love your mother." Sutton tried desperately to get Tim to stop.

"They are not part of my mandate and therefore are of no consequence." Timothy said.

Tony shivered in all his years in law enforcement he had never been up against someone as cold and unemotional as this. He moved to stand in between Dr. Sutton and Tim.

"Tim…I can't let you hurt him, he's my prisoner… I do not want to shoot you Tim. Stand down!" Tony said

Tim looked Tony up and down. He nodded. "That's acceptable." He said to himself and fired.

The bullet went clean through Tony's shoulder and lodged in Dr. Sutton's arm.

"Naughty, Naughty Dr. Sutton, you moved." Timothy admonished.

"You shot Tony! He's your friend." Sutton screamed the agony in his arm overwhelming him,

"Collateral damaged….He'll heal." Timothy shrugged.

He raised the gun to take another shot and felt a sharp pinprick in his neck.

He turned and raised a hand to his neck "Oh, Ziva." He said and collapsed as his world too went black.

* * *

Tony took the cuffs off Dr, Sutton and went to help Tim who was lying on the ground with his head in his mother's lap.

"What was that Ziva? I mean apart from brilliant timing," Tony exclaimed flashing a huge smile.

"A powerful sedative Abby banged up for me just in case." Ziva replied with a smile as she saw Gibbs walk through the doors towards them.

"I think you mean knocked up." Tony corrected her,

"I did not get it pregnant Tony I just used it on Tim." Ziva replied.

Tony rolled his eyes. "You ok Boss?" He asked Gibbs

"Fine, what happened?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

Tony filled him in, including the part where it was admitted that the fourth personality 'Timothy' was in fact their killer. Working under the orders of Jervis.

"How long will that keep him out for?" Gibbs asked nodding at Tim.

"Abby said about twelve hours." Ziva replied.

"Ok Doc, ya gotta find somewhere more secure and get started on this formula Abby came up with." Gibbs ordered.

"It will work, if we keep him sedated while it runs it's course and then the most dominant personality will be Tim's own and we can work with whatever one that is." Dr. Sutton informed them.

Shelia looked up at him. "Do it save my boy, only this time really save him, no secret agenda's or code words." She ordered.

Dr. Sutton nodded. "Yes Ma'am." He replied and followed Tim as he was pushed on a gurney back into his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Jarvis sat smug in interrogation. Timothy should have completed his work by now and Dr. Sutton should be dead. If all had gone according to plan, maybe even Tim was dead.

He smiled as he leaned back, knowing every lead to him was being systematically wiped out.

Gibbs and DiNozzo walked into the interrogation room and Gibbs dropped a file on the desk as DiNozzo leaned nonchalantly up against the wall.

Gibbs sat down and smiled at Jarvis.

"I take it you have no grounds to hold me, now Special Agent Gibbs let me go…or this will be the last interview you ever conduct." Jarvis threatened

"Actually Jarvis..." Gibbs began but was cut off.

"That's Mr. Secretary to you." Jarvis snapped

Gibbs smothered a laugh. "Not anymore Jarvis. The president has fired you, we have a new SecNav, great guy….you might know him Leon Vance." He watched as Jarvis paled and gulped taking in the news.

"You are being charged under the terrorism act, you ship off to Guantanamo in the morning."

"By whose authority….I demand a trial." Jarvis said his voice shaking.

"The President has requested….'that you drop him in a hole so deep he forgets what daylight looks like'" Gibbs turned to DiNozzo. "Did I get that right?" He asked.

Tony nodded.

"The president is a family man Jarvis, when he heard about this secret project and how you used an 8 year old boy for this and when you took over the project you continued it and tried to sell a federal agent as a weapon on the black market. He decided to make an example out of you." Gibbs informed him.

"But no one will know about this." Jarvis sneered.

"Actually all the Secretaries will be getting copies of this as a reminder what not to do."

"I should have a trial. It's my constitutional right." Jarvis whined.

"You remember that meeting you went to a few months back, the one where you agreed to keep Guantanamo in its current form…. The one that won by one vote…..yours…..don't ya wish ya had voted the other way now." Gibbs said his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Jarvis started to shake as two Agents knocked on the door to escort Jarvis to GitMo.

"Bye now…..watch out for iguanas." Tony laughed waving as they carted Jarvis off.

* * *

Gibbs picked up the folder and stood in front of Tony as he went to leave.

"We need to talk." Gibbs said.

"About?" Tony said his defenses coming up.

"Your fathers involvement in all this, what do you know." Gibbs asked motioning for Tony to sit down.

Tony took two steps back, "You told to interrogate me too Gibbs!"

"No Tony, but we need this information so I'm asking you… See no light." He said indicating towards the cameras in the corner.

"I told you all you need to know about him." Tony replied still tightly wound up.

"Did you know he was in town?" Gibbs asked

"No."

"When did you last talk to your father?" Gibbs asked.

Tony sat heavily in the chair, "When I was twelve." He admitted.

Gibbs looked at him, "Twelve? Did you live with your mother then?" He asked curious.

Tony stood up and started pacing, "This has nothing to do with Tim's situation….I don't know why my father was with Jarvis, I have no knowledge of any deals he did or didn't broker after I was twelve years old. So can we stop this now!" he pleaded.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked softly

"Look Gibbs, here it is in a nutshell you are only getting this once so pay attention…..my mother died when I was eight, my father disowned me when I was twelve. And that's it!"

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I shot him, he was beating on me and I had enough and I shot him….." Tony sat in the chair glaring at Gibbs.

"Ok Tony, we had to clear your involvement in this up." Gibbs stood up and walked towards the door.

"Tony?" Gibbs said looking back at him, "Just wondering, who looked after you."

"I did." Was all Tony said on the matter and pushed past Gibbs to leave the room.

* * *

A week after Tim's first injection Gibbs Shelia and the team were once again sitting in the waiting room waiting for Abby and Dr. Sutton to come out.

"Gibbs!" Abby's voice carried down the hall.

"Abby is everything ok?" Gibbs asked walking over to meet her and Dr. Sutton.

"Everything is fine, Agent Gibbs." Dr. Sutton said. "Tim's last injection was this morning, his CAT scan looks almost back to normal all we are waiting for his for him to wake up."

"Can I see him?" Shelia McGee asked.

Dr. Sutton nodded. "It would be beneficial if there were people he knew around him when he wakes up."

Gibbs, Sheila, Abby and Dr. Sutton walked into Tim's room.

"I'm not sure how long it will be until he wakes, I will go and fetch some coffee and a Caf-Pow?" he said turning the last word into a question and aiming it at Abby.

"Please." Abby replied.

The other three found chairs to sit in to start to keep their vigil.

Tim heard beeping, and his head hurt….a lot!

He slowly opened his eyes and saw his mom….only something was wrong. "Momma?" He croaked his throat sore.

Gibbs heart dropped. Oh, God please do not let Tim come out of this with the memories of an eight year old.

A tear ran down Tim's face "Momma….you're old!" He said confused. He wanted to ask so many more questions but tiredness overwhelmed him and he fell asleep again.

Gibbs motioned for Abby to follow him outside.

"Abbs…?" He asked not even able to voice his question.

"I don't know, It may just be him being confused as he starts to wake up….The antidote wasn't designed to push his original personality to the surface, just the one that was meant to be him. His dominant one."

"Tim can't stay on the team if he has the mind of an eight year old….I need my agent back." He growled.

Tony and Ziva walked up with Palmer and Ducky in tow. "What's happened is he ok…..is he Tim?" Palmer asked

"Eight year old Timmy woke up. Not sure if it's permanent," Abby told them. "But I know Dr. Sutton will keep a close eye on him."

Gibbs left them and walked back into the room where Sheila McGee was sitting beside Tim's bed tears silently falling.

Without looking up, she just spoke quietly. "He lived for NCIS, it was his proudest day when he was accepted to FLETC." She said.

Gibbs sat next to her unwilling or unable to interrupt.

"He's so smart, he loves his computers and Sarah. I do not know what I will do if this damn experiment has taken that from him. I trusted Jack and I trusted our government and they hurt my son…..how to I get past this, how can I be the supportive parent Tim needs?" She asked

"Tim knows you love him, take it one day at a time, and just be there for him." Gibbs offered, "You're not alone, we are all here for him as well."

They both looked over at Tim…just as all the monitors flatlined.


	12. Chapter 12

Dr. Sutton and a team of nurses came in with a defibrillator cart.

A nurse pulled a curtain between Tim and his mother and Gibbs.

"Ok Tim, time to come back now." Sutton said "Clear."

Gibbs saw Dr. Suttons shadow with the paddles and watched as the shadow of Tims' body arched up and fell back onto the bed.

"That's it….good boy." Sutton said with satisfaction in his voice.

"Doc…." Gibbs heart leapt as he heard Tim's voice albeit incredibly weak from behind the curtain.

"Just rest Tim, You'll be fine now."

He opened the curtain as Abby ran in the room. "Did it work?" She asked breathlessly.

Dr. Sutton nodded, "The reboot was complete but a bit earlier than scheduled."

"What happened?" Gibbs asked holding a shaking Shelia McGee

Dr Sutton motioned for them all to leave the room so they followed.

"It's the next stage in Tim's recovery. His brain is rebooting." Abby said.

"You could have warned us Abbs." Gibbs said

"I was going to…but we didn't think he would be at this stage for another 24 hours." Abby told them both.

"Essentially what has happened is the drug both Abby and I came up with has remapped his brain back to its original settings. We knew his basic brain functions would flat-line as they reset themselves. His heart at no time stopped." Dr. Sutton reassured them, "The defibrillator shot was to restart the electrical impulses in his brain."

"And…?" Gibbs prompted.

"It looks very promising. Tim should be awake in the next few hours, we will let him wake up naturally and then see who or what we are dealing with." Dr. Sutton left knowing he would be back in a few hours.

* * *

Sarah, Tony and Ziva turned up the next morning.

"Why are you here?" Gibbs asked his two agents.

"Director Vance took us off rotation for the next week," Tony explained, "Sarah turned up at the office looking for her mother. Apparently no one told her that the Admiral had been arrested or that her mother was here with Tim….so we brought her along."

"Sarah!" Shelia said coming out of Tim's room and hugging her daughter.

"How is he mom?" She asked.

"Not awake yet." Her mother answered. She looked up as Gibbs held out a coffee for her, "Thank you Jethro." She said and took the drink gratefully.

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances and Gibbs cuffed Tony. "Sit down DiNozzo, this may take a while."

"Yes Boss." DiNozzo grinned.

* * *

Dr. Sutton walked past them into Tim's room.

Tim woke up his head hurt and he was not quite sure where he was.

He saw his mom and Dr. Sutton enter the room with Gibbs close on his heels.

"Mom?" He asked confused as to why she was there. Had he been shot? He looked down at himself to check for injuries.

"Tim?" She asked not sure which personality had emerged on top.

"Boss was I shot?" Tim asked.

"Nope. How'd ya feel McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Head hurts Boss. I feel a bit fuzzy and short tempered." He admitted honestly.

"Tim I need to do some tests on you." Dr. Sutton said.

Tim nodded.

Dr. Sutton said "Kaka Quokka!"

Tim just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What?" Tim asked although there had been a small flinch.

"It is just part of your test." Dr. Sutton said smiling

He picked up and apple and tossed it unexpectedly towards Tim who caught it easily.

"Doc. What the hell? I thought you were testing me." Tim snapped.

Gibbs gave the doctor a sideways look, snappy non-polite Tim was not the norm.

"You need a field test and an IQ test as well." Dr. Sutton said.

"OK when?" Tim asked impatiently.

"I can get you a laptop and you can do the IQ test now and the field test in the morning,"

"What does the field test entail?" Gibbs asked.

"Fitness, hand to hand combat and shooting." Dr. Sutton said.

"Why do I have to do those?" Tim asked.

"You just need to do them McGee. Ya better get that IQ test out of the way so we can tease DiNozzo." Gibbs said and Tim smiled.

"On it Boss." Tim said and opened the laptop.

Twenty minutes later Tim finished "Done!" He announced.

Dr. Sutton looked through the results. He raised his eyes in surprise.

"Tim, what was your IQ before your accident?" Dr. Sutton asked.

Tim looked worried, "172….Is there a problem….do I have brain damage?" He asked the fear evident in his voice.

Dr. Sutton laughed, "If you do….then I want it…you're results put your IQ at 196."

"I….I….WOW!" Tim said leaning back against his pillows in shock.

"What does that mean?" Gibbs asked confused

"It means Tim has incorporated some of the IQ of his other personalities, Some of Timothy's brains and some of McGee's attitude, what we are seeing is not one dominant personality trait but I think it is the Tim McGee we would have had before this experiment fractured his personality"

"An experiment did what!" Tim said

"Tim…It was a long time ago, your father and a friend of his put you forward for an experiment and it went a bit wrong." Shelia did her best trying to explain it to him.

Tim had swung his legs over the bed and sat uncharacteristically for him with one leg bent while the other swung listlessly as he listened to both his mother and Gibbs and Dr. Sutton filling him in on the blanks he had.

* * *

"So….My nightmares were real." He asked quietly

"I'm afraid so….but it is over now." Dr. Sutton assured him.

"But….Boss, my job? Can I still do my job if I'm not the Tim McGee that went through FLETC?"

"I know you can Tim, just pass these few tests the Doc has for you, you'll have to do a physiological evaluation but you should pass fine." Gibbs said encouragingly.

Tim sat back and closed his eyes as memories of the last few days washed over him.

"OH MY GOD, TONY, ZIVA, ABBY!" He yelled sitting bolt upright, "Boss I killed them….."


	13. Chapter 13

Tim sat on the bed hyperventilating within seconds Gibbs had crossed the space between them and had his hands squarely on Tim's shoulders.

"Tim…look at me…" He ordered.

Tim shuddered, his eyes full of tears at the loss of his friends.

"TIM….you didn't kill 'em d'ya hear me!" Gibbs said forcefully looking Tim right in the eye.

"I…I didn't?" Tim asked looking confused. He knew Gibbs would not lie to him….not about that…especially not about Abby. Nevertheless, he remembered seeing them die, hearing their screams as he hacked them down.

"But….Boss? I saw…I mean I remember….Oh God!" Tim buried his face in his hands and let out a heavy sob.

Sheila stood the other side of him and held her son until the sobs subsided.

Gibbs turned to Tim. "Wait here!" he said and walked out of the room.

"Mom…I can't do this, not if I killed them." He said

"Dear, Jethro doesn't seem the type to lie. Is he?" She asked forcing him to think about it.

"No!" Tim burst out. "He NEVER lies!"

"Got that right Elf lord." Gibbs said smiling, behind him came Tony, Abby and Ziva.

"Hey Tim." The all said in quick succession.

Tim's eyes widened and he scooted back a bit until his mom laid her hand on his shoulder. "Breathe Tim," she said quietly.

"You're all ok?" he asked reaching out with his hand and covertly touching each one of them in succession just to reassure himself they were real. He wanted to run up and hug them, but he did not feel it would be appropriate. Although he could remember everything about his team, he felt awkwardness around them that he had never felt before.

Abby burst into a huge grin, she ran over and hugged him, "Are WE ok? Timmy…..we've been worried sick about you are YOU ok?" she asked.

Tim grinned, "I'm fine Abbs."

"But…you are you….I mean our Tim?" She asked holding his shoulders at arms length and staring intently into his eyes.

"I suppose… I have to do a fitness test today and a firearms test. If I pass I can come home." Tim said with a smile.

"We will be right here to support you." Ziva said.

"Will you be coming back to work?" Tony asked.

Tim shook his head, "I have a few weeks of leave first. Need to work through some stuff." He admitted.

A nurse came in with some food for Tim. "Time to eat and then get changed for your fitness test." She said cheerily.

Tim nodded and sat in front of the tray.

"Come on." Gibbs said to the rest of them. "Let get something to eat as well." Then Gibbs and Sheila ushered them out.

* * *

Two hours later Tim stood at the outdoor marine fitness center.

"You want me to do what?" Tim asked not believing his ears.

"You need to pass this full assault course, you have three minutes." Dr. Sutton said.

Tim looked along the line of obstacles in his way, and shook his head.

"No-way!" He said, "I mean I'll do it, but in three minutes….that's impossible."

"Just give it your best Tim," Dr. Sutton said as Shelia and Gibbs turned up to support him.

Tim nodded and started.

As soon as he started running, he lost focus on everything that was happening around him and ran. Before he could process what was happening he had pulled to a stop in front of Dr. Sutton.

He was surprised to find he had not broken a sweat. "How did I do doc?" He asked.

"One minute fifty five seconds." Dr. Sutton said with a slightly pleased look on his face.

"Really?" Gibbs and Tim said at the same time.

Dr. Sutton showed them the stopwatch.

"Hand to hand combat next." Dr. Sutton said ushering them to the gym.

"I'm not really good at this," Tim admitted, Ziva is a lot better than I am. "That's good to hear, as she has agreed to be one of your opponents." Dr. Sutton told him.

Tim blanched, "Really…she'll kick my ass!" he said slightly freaked out.

Tim walked to the gym to find Ziva and five marines. Tim pulled up to a halt and took two steps back colliding with Gibbs.

"All of them... One at a Time right?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope. Your objective is to incapacitate and disarm. No long term damage is to come to any of them."

Tim laughed, "Any of them! They are gonna kill me!" he sounded slightly hysterical.

Dr. Sutton put a hand on his shoulder. "All you have to do is say stop. But you need to do this."

Shaking slightly Tim climbed into the ring.

"Save me?!" He said to Ziva.

She smiled and began slowly circling him.

Again, Tim had no idea where the moves he used came from. When asked later Gibbs said it was like watching ballet. Tim moved with a grace and poise that was akin to a dancer. Each movement was perfectly executed and in less than two minutes, all of Tim's opponents were eliminated. Tim stopped as he had Ziva in a chokehold and she said "Stop.".

Tim stood up and held his hand out to Ziva.

She gratefully took it and looked behind her at the worn out marines. Shaking her head in a mixture of disbelief and admiration, she climbed out of the ring with him.

"I think," She said still breathing heavily, "That he will be teaching me some of those moves soon,"

Tim looked back and then at the others. "I did that?" he was not sure if he was proud or afraid.

* * *

"This is who you are now," Dr. Sutton said maneuvering Tim into his office. "Tim, you had four distinct personalities before the reversal procedure." He explained.

"There was Timmy who was eight and was who you were before all this started. Then there was McGee who was a surly, and psychotic 16 year old. Next we had Timothy…." Dr. Sutton stopped not really wanting to describe him, "Timothy was your most dangerous personality, he had no emotions and was the part of you that was created to kill on order, the part of you that was controlled by verbal commands and then there was Tim. The part of you that was normal, loved computers loved your job and was good at it, the Federal Agent."

"Who am I now?" Tim asked.

"You are the Tim McGee you were meant to be, you still have the kindness and gentleness of Timmy, I think the sharp temper of McGee. But," He added quickly, "You are NOT psychotic. You also have the reflexes of Timothy and the skills he had and the rest of you is pure Federal Agent Tim McGee."

"So can I go back to work?" Tim asked. "Am I good enough to be a federal agent?"

"You should be better than before," Dr. Sutton said, "I will talk to your director as you will need to pass the psychological evaluations but I can't see why not."

Tim nodded, thanked the doctor and walked out.

He had a lot to think about; he also had an appointment with a therapist he wanted to get to.


	14. Chapter 14

Tim stood in the elevator with his bag in his hand.

Gibbs knew he was coming back today, but Tim had asked that no one else be informed. He was not in the mood for an 'Abby style' welcome back and he did not want to give Tony and chance to play another one of his pranks on him.

To be honest, even though he had passed his psych evals he knew he was not the same Tim that had left.

There was a darker part to him now, his therapist had seen it and had commented on the change from his last evaluation but it had not stopped him being cleared for duty.

The door opened and he walked along the edge of the room to the bullpen.

Tony had not arrived yet, not had Ziva but Gibbs was there already drinking what was probably his third coffee of the day. "Morning Tim," Gibbs said and nodded towards the coffee that Gibbs had put on Tim's desk.

"Thanks Boss." Tim replied, placing down his bag and taking a huge swig of the coffee before he started up his computer.

He was on desk duty for another two weeks and he knew it. He was itching to get out in the field but his therapist had told Vance that Tim had a few temper issues to deal with before they were allowing him out in the field.

"Hey probie!" Tony said happily, as he walked in to see Tim at his desk.

"Tony." Tim said curtly.

Tony pulled up a bit at Tim's tone, but Gibbs had warned them about Tim's slight change in personality and he knew not to let it affect him.

Ziva walked in. "Good to have you back Tim." She said.

Tim looked up and gave a genuine smile, "Thanks Ziva."

They all settled down to work on the pile of cold cases when Tim picked one up. "Err. Boss?" He said hesitantly holding a small pile of files.

"Yeah McGee?" Gibbs said not looking up.

"All these murders are linked." Tim said placing the file on Gibbs' Desk.

"Ok, whatcha got?" Gibbs asked

"Erm…" Tim looked uncomfortable and Gibbs finally looked at him. "They are mine." He said simply.

"Mine?" Gibbs was confused, "Of course they are yours I gave them to you."

"No, Boss….these were my assignments I killed these men." Tim said

Gibbs picked up the files and stood up, "With me!" He said and headed up to the Directors office with Tim at his heels and Tony and Ziva looking at each other dumbfounded.

* * *

Gibbs walked straight into the director's office and set the pile of files down on his desk.

"We have a problem." Gibbs said, "Tim's just confessed to all these murders in the middle of the bullpen. Is there any way he cannot be charged with these?"

"Well…..seeing as SecNav is here Agent Gibbs maybe we should just ask him." The new director grinned at Gibbs discomfort as he turned around and saw Vance sitting in the corner.

Gibbs sent a glare the Director's way. "Still immune Jethro." She grinned.

"Agent McGee…?" Vance asked as Tim slouched in a chair.

"I know I did these. I recognize the names and faces, but I don't remember actually doing them, it was part of my programming Sir," Tim said. "I remember the names and faces of the people but I have no emotion attached to their deaths, I think because the personality Timothy didn't have any emotions I don't feel them either."

"So what is the protocol, you're the new SecNav so I can't go higher than you." Gibbs said.

Vance turned to the new director. "Henrietta, can you see any problems if these cases are filed under covert ops?" He asked.

The new director of NCIS Hetty Lange smiled "I can't see why not. I assume Agent McGee will not be killing anyone else, except in the line of duty."

"Does that include DiNozzo?" Tim joked dryly

Hetty laughed, "Yes Mr. McGee, it does include Mr. DiNozzo."

Tim nodded with a wry smile.

"Agent McGee I will need you to go back to your desk and print me a list of as many of the names of people that you were ordered to assassinate during your 'work' in the covert sector." Hetty ordered.

Gibbs ushered McGee out of the office and turned to Hetty, "How did our boy take your move?" he asked as she walked him to the top of the stairs.

"Actually, Mr. Callen took it a lot better than I hoped although he did tell you to keep his room ready just in case he shoots Owen Granger. But I feel that the two of them may in the end find common ground." Hetty said.

* * *

Gibbs nodded and followed Tim down the stairs to the bullpen.

He walked over to Tony and Ziva's Desks and grabbed both piles of cold cases from their desks.

He dumped them in front of Tim, "Ya might as well start with these." Gibbs said.

Tim nodded.

"You being punished probie." Tony asked while waving a ruler at him.

Tim sent a glare in his direction.

"Ooohhh what did you do?!" Tony teased.

Tim looked up from his paperwork and threw a pair of scissors across the bullpen the handle of the scissors caught the ruler out of Tony's hand and the scissors impaled themselves in the wall divider just behind Tony's head.

"Shut up Tony, I'm busy." Tim growled without missing a beat.

Tony sat open mouthed as the ruler finally clattered into the wastebasket, Ziva suppressed a giggle and even Gibbs smirked.

"Gonna have to watch out for the new Tim, DiNozzo." Gibbs smirked as Tony suddenly buried himself in his paperwork.

An hour later Tim stood up.

"That's all of them boss." He said handing a list and another five files over to him. Gibbs looked at the list and the pile.

"McGee? That's over fifty!" he said surprised.

"Hey boss, what can I say each one of me were overachievers."

"Ok I'll take them up to Director Lange's office Vance; I mean SecNav is still up there waiting for these." Gibbs said and walked up the stairs.

Tim sat at his desk. He read and reread the names in the file repeatedly. Even he could not believe that the government…..His government had made him a killer. He could feel his emotions warring within him again.

He picked up the phone for his Therapist.

"Hey, its Tim McGee…..is she in?" He asked not wanting the others to know he had called his therapist.

He waited and listened to the receptionist on the other side. "Err. OK…. Just let her know I called…..no it's fine just…..hard day today I guess….no its fine." Tim hung up and let out a sigh.

Tony was worried for Tim, but not wanting to call him on it just looked over concerned. "Been stood up Tim?" he asked trying to be light-hearted.

"I…..Oh SHUT UP!" Tim yelled and walked off towards the stairs leaving Tony and Ziva stunned in his wake.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Tim stormed up to the roof, he needed a place where he could clear his head of all the warring emotions he had.

He would never admit it but for the first time since leaving the hospital, he was scared. He knew that as annoying as DiNozzo could be, he never meant any harm.

However, as he had yelled at Tony to shut up he had had a mental image of shooting Tony right between the eyes, and he swore to God he had heard a voice in his head telling him to do it. In fact, he was not even sure, if he had been telling Tony to shut up or if he had been talking to the voice in his head.

The worst thing, as he had seen the image of Tony's face with a bullet between his eyes, was the sense of satisfaction he had felt and peace… This was not him!

He found himself pacing the length of the building on the roof and a few times, he had walked right up to the edge.

Suicide was the last thing on his mind, but….

"No!" He said aloud as he leant for the third time over the edge of the building. He shook his head and stepped back.

* * *

"Good thinking Tim," said a voice behind him.

He jumped and turned to see Gibbs coffee in hand leaning against the building on the roof that housed the elevator controls.

"Ya wanna fill me in on what happened?" Gibbs asked, not pushing.

"NO…I mean I…I don't know Boss" Tims said sitting on a low wall.

Gibbs handed Tim a coffee "You want this?" he indicated the coffee but the question was more encompassing than that, or at least Tim took it that way.

"Do I want WHAT?" Tim said pacing again. "Do I want to know, I killed all those people? Do I want to keep putting up with Tony's inane practical jokes? Do I want the voice in my head that tells me to just shoot him to shut up!" he was yelling now, his face red with anger as he turned and faced Gibbs.

"Coffee, Tim. Do you want this coffee?" Gibbs said quietly

Tim stood there his mouth forming a silent O.

Gibbs placed the coffee in his hand, led him back to the wall, and sat him down.

"Did you try calling your therapist?" He asked.

"She was out of the office. I left a message." Tim said quietly as he drank his coffee. "I'm worried boss, I still feel like me, but I'm so mad…like a lot more than before."

"You just need to get used to these feelings Tim, find another way to deal with your aggression, preferably one that doesn't include killing my senior field agent." Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Don't have a basement boss." Tim said dryly.

"What about those computer things of yours those MMRGP's?" Gibbs asked.

"MMORPG's." Tim corrected him. "Na, not my thing. But that's the problem, It WAS my thing…the old me, I don't know what my thing is now."

"Meet me in the gym in ten ok?" Gibbs said.

Tim looked at him quizzically and then nodded.

* * *

Gibbs left him and headed for Hetty's office.

Hetty looked up as he walked in. "Jethro." She said.

"Tim kinda lost it in the bullpen earlier." Gibbs said sinking into a chair in the corner.

Hetty looked at him and waited as she poured herself a cup of tea.

She allowed herself a small smile as she noticed that watching Jethro sort through all he wanted to share with her in his mind reminded her of Callen when he had a similar dilemma. It made her feel more at home.

"I'm worried…" He said finally.

"About?" Hetty prompted.

"I thought I might allow Tim to work his aggression out in the gym, what if that's the wrong move. What if by doing this it brings more of the emotionless Timothy back?"

"You don't tend to second guess yourself as a rule Jethro. Why this time?" she asked.

"I'm worried; he's been through a lot. I want my Tim back….I mean…"Gibbs sighed. "I liked Tim how he was, I know I like this Tim, but….."

"He's different, not the agent you're used to."

"I want him to realize that we do except him as he is now…." Gibbs ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"Then do it Jethro, from what I understand this new Timothy has even more skills than the original, allow him the space to develop who he is." She paused as she took another sip of her tea. "I have been reading the reports from Dr. Sutton about him. I also have the reports from Dr. Marshall, she's been very encouraging as a therapist she has been very good for him has she not?"

"Yes," Gibbs admitted grudgingly

"But you don't like therapists very much Jethro." Hetty supplied.

Jethro smiled, "I can see why G likes you so much, you must have driven him crazy." He chuckled.

"Go Jethro, Agent McGee is waiting for you." She said smiling back at him.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the NCIS Gym to find Tim already working on the heavy bag.

He leaned against the wall for a moment, suddenly realizing that Tim had an audience. Watching him alternate between that and the kickboxing dummy was without a doubt a thing of beauty.

He had not broken a sweat and he was pounding the bag, a left, a right, a quick jab. Followed by a quick turn on his right foot a few well placed kicks and punches on the dummy. Not even one was out of place and his concentration had been absolute.

Gibbs realized that Tim would be mortified to realize how many people had been watching him. Quietly he ushered everyone out of the gym.

"Tim?" He said.

Tim kept his pace up not hearing Gibbs.

"TIM!" Gibbs called.

Tim stopped and looked blinking at Gibbs. "Boss. How long have you been there?" He asked.

"Long enough, I think you've had enough of a workout, are you feeling any better."

Tim nodded noncommittally. "'Suppose."

"Ok get changed and then head home for the day. Your head isn't here properly Tim."

Tim walked to the changing rooms and left.

Gibbs headed back to the office and stopped in front of DiNozzo's desk.

"You WILL call Dr. Marshall and make yourself an appointment, apparently you still have issues that need sorting out, and she can help you as well as McGee."

"But Boss!" Tony said his jaw dropping.

"Also you can head to Tim's we are all on cold cases so wrap it up for today, Tony you need to find some common ground so you can work together, get to know the new Tim."

Tony nodded and grabbed his bag.

* * *

Tim's apartment had changed in the few short weeks since he had returned home.

Jethro was still there, as were a few of his books, the computer games were gone, although hacking manuals and other pieces of information stayed there.

A huge stereo had replaced the typewriter and there was an electric guitar in the corner.

As he entered the apartment, Tim hit the remote control and 'she brings me love' by bad company started belting out at full blast.

As the guitar solo started up Tim picked up his guitar and felt the tension leave him as he played along.

This was who he was now….this was his thing….and singing along he realized he was pretty good.

He was thinking about himself and Abby as he sang, and all they had been through.

He was so engrossed in his music that he did not hear the door knock or hear the door open as Tony and Abby stepped inside and stood transfixed listening to him, neither daring to interrupt. He really was that good.

As he finished Tony leaned against the door jam and clapped as Abby did the same bouncing up and down

"OH. MY. GOD. TIMMY!" She squealed. "You were AWESOME!"

Tim jumped realizing they were there.

He let a small chuckle out, "Thanks."

"How long have you been playing Tim?" Tony asked.

"Since I woke up in hospital, although mom says I played a bit as a teenager, but I don't remember ever playing before. Although I think I've found my outlet."

"Tim, you need to play…on a stage I mean" Abby hugged him, "That was…..WOW!"

Tim smiled shyly, "It's not really for everyone to hear Abbs, it's just to help me wind down." He admitted.

"Listen Tim, I'm sorry about earlier." Tony said hoping to clear the air.

Tim bristled, "You say that now, but do you really mean it Tony, I can't…. no I won't put up with anymore of your 'practical jokes'" he snapped. "I have enough to deal with right now without that."

Tony nodded and held out his hand, "You're right Tim, I was out of line, I guess I just have to get used to this new you."

Tim shook his hand and a sly grin came over his face, "Tony, you really want to make this up to me?" He asked.

"More than anything pro…..Tim." Tony said

"While I was in hospital…you guys booked my dad…I just want to know, mom won't tell me. When is his trial? I know it's soon." Tim asked.

Tony looked shocked, "I thought you knew. He turned states evidence on Jarvis, he's going into witness protection."

"That's good." Tim said quietly.

He walked to the kitchen to get both Tony and Abby a drink but as he turned his back on them, an evil smile crossed his face.

"Very good." He said to himself.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Realizing time was of the essence Tim needed to get Abby and Tony out of his apartment and quick. He dropped the façade he had been using and turned to them.

"So Tony, what did you want? Run out of things to tease me about?" he said flatly.

"I….No Tim, I came to apologize." Tony replied.

"Sign of weakness." Tim said.

"No it's not, that's a stupid rule, you're my friend, you've been through a lot and I was completely out of line earlier, although I wasn't meaning to demean you… I just wanted to break the ice a bit." Tony explained. "I just needed to tell you Tim, that I AM sorry, I will stop and I want to be here to support you and help you."

"Me too Tim," Abby added knowing her friend would need her support as he found his own niche in the world.

Tim's phone rang and he picked it up. "McGee." He said.

"No, sorry doctor….your assistant must have made a mistake I'm pretty sure I never called today….No I'm perfectly fine….very well I'm going away this weekend but I can come see you on Monday if that would suit you…" He hung up and turned back to them to see both Tony and Abby had concerned looks on their faces.

"Listen guys, I have the weekend off; I'm going to see my mother and Sarah. The director approved it but I have to leave soon and I still need to pack," He ushered them to the door.

"Ok Tim, Have a great weekend." Tony said as they left.

Tim shut the door behind them and Abby stormed off towards the car.

"Abby!" Tony called.

"We need to see Gibbs, Something is wrong with Tim." She pleaded looking into Tony's eyes hoping he would see how earnest she was.

"I know." Was all Tony said as he unlocked the car door for her.

He did not speak during the whole ride from Tim's apartment to Gibbs' house but Abby thought he probably broke at least four traffic laws on the way.

He screeched to a halt outside of Gibbs' house and without waiting for Abby, he ran inside and headed towards the basement. "Boss!" He yelled.

Gibbs looked up from his latest project, Saw in hand, as he prepared to cut into a long beam of wood.

"DiNozzo?" he asked

"There's something wrong with Timmy!" Abby called following Tony down the stairs.

Gibbs put the handsaw down and picked up his glass of bourbon. "OK Sit. Rep DiNozzo."

"We've just been to Tim's he says he's got the weekend off Boss." Tony started.

"He has, and that is a cause for… this!" Gibbs said gesturing to the pair of them.

"His therapist rang and he told her he didn't ring her today…..He LIED! Tim never lies!" Tony said.

"He said he was going to see his mom and Sarah…I talked to her last night, they were going on a holiday as Mrs. McGee needed a break after all that's happened and Tim knew about it." Abby told him. "It's….it's Hinky!" She said frustrated.

"We just don't trust him!" Tony said.

Gibbs realized that maybe there was something going on and he picked up his phone.

He tried ringing Tim as the other two looked on.

"Timothy." Tim's voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Where are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Just left your house Gibbs. There is something for you on your coffee table. Tell Abby and Tony thanks for the support and for trusting me, they really helped in making my decision." The derision in Tim's voice was all too clear. "Hold onto that parcel for me Gibbs and I may let you have Tim back. Just got a few loose ends to deal with," Tim's laughter could be heard as he hung up on Gibbs.

Gibbs bounded up the stairs two at a time and grabbed the brown manila envelope that was sitting in the middle of his coffee table and ripped it open.

"Oh no!" Abby breathed her hands flying up to her face as Gibbs held Tim's badge in his hand.

* * *

Tim had arrived at Gibbs' house a few minutes after Tony and Abby.

He had wanted to talk to Gibbs and sort out all the thoughts and ideas going through his head.

A huge part of him wanted to walk away, to leave it alone, and to go back to his ordinary life. Another part needed closure; he needed to take the Admiral down to make him pay for destroying his life.

He parked up outside Gibbs house and thumped his hands on the steering wheel.

"NO!" he yelled.

'But you know you want to Tim, I can feel how much you want to make the Admiral pay.' The voice in his head said.

"My friends will help me, you won't win." Tim said stubbornly knowing if he could talk to Gibbs that Tony and Abby would be there to support him,

The voice in his head laughed at him.

Tim made his way into Gibbs' house and got to the top of the basement stairs.

He listened as he realized that Abby and Tony were talking about him.

"…His therapist rang and he told her he didn't ring her today…..He LIED! Tim never lies!" Tony said.

"He said he was going to see his mom and Sarah…I talked to her last night, they were going on a holiday as Mrs. McGee needed a break after all that's happened and Tim knew about it." Abby told him. "It's….it's Hinky!" She said frustrated.

"We just don't trust him!" Tony said.

Tim whirled as the voice in his head overwhelmed him with hysterical laughter. 'SEE I TOLD YOU!' it screamed, 'Now it's my turn!'

Tim tried to stop but the pain in his head was blinding. They did not trust him, the voice was right.

He felt tears streaming down his face as he took his badge and put it in an envelope on Gibbs' coffee table.

'It's time to go Tim.' the voice said

Tim tried fighting it with every fiber of his being, someone watching him would have seen all the emotions crossing his face until it became blank.

He got in his car and drove off.

A strange peace descended on him as he picked up the phone and dialed Gibbs' number. As he told Gibbs, what he thought and informed him of the package he had left on the table he started to smile as he hung up his smile had turned into full-blown manic laughter.

* * *

Gibbs picked up the phone.

"Fornell I need to know where you're holding Admiral McGee…..NO NOW!" Gibbs snapped and both Abby and Tony jumped.

Gibbs turned to both of them "Abbs I need you to trace Tim's phone, DiNozzo call Ziva get her over here now."

"On it Boss," They both replied and Abby grabbed her laptop from her bag and Tony called Ziva.

Gibbs turned back to his call with Fornell, "So where is he….Get him out of there and bring him to the navy yard. Tim's after him, if we stick him in the cells we can protect him and hopefully save Tim too." He hung up knowing Fornell was already working at the task in hand.

* * *

It had taken him an hour to get there but Tim pulled up outside a large house in Burke it was set back in trees far from the road.

'Figures the Admiral would get a flashy set up like this.' The voice in Tim's head said.

Timothy drew his gun.

It was deathly quiet inside the house as Timothy entered from the back. He checked room by room as slowly it dawned on him the house was empty.

Timothy sank to his knees and screamed.

'See Gibbs is too smart for you, he'll stop you.' The voice in his head said.

"SHUT UP!" Timothy screamed. He stood up and grabbed the gun suddenly noticing the note addressed to him on the table.

'SEE!' The voice in his head screamed, 'Gibbs knew you were coming'

Timothy ripped the envelope open and looked at the two words written in black marker pen on a sheet of blank paper.

NAVY YARD

'Gibbs will stop you….I will stop you….you cannot do this!' the voice in Tim's head yelled getting stronger.

"Shut up Tim." Timothy snapped.

He calmly walked out of the house and headed for his car.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Timothy pulled up to the Navy Yard. It was already getting dark and the day shift had left long ago.

He stepped out of his car and checked his gun and his machete. He laughed to himself.

'You can't do this!' Tim screamed in his head.

"Don't be silly Tim, you know he has to die, the FBI will let him live out his life in comfort while he destroyed ours."

In his head, Tim was kicking and screaming, 'I'm a Federal Agent not a murderer.'

Timothy stopped and staggered as Tim was fighting for control.

"Enough Tim," Timothy said and shook his head and carried on walking around the outside of the building hoping to avoid the guards.

In Abby's Lab the team watched Tim's progress. Abby sat on the stool with tears streaming down her face. "Gibbs….I think we've lost him. That's not my Timmy anymore."

Gibbs stood behind her and held her. "Abbs look," He pointed to the screen as Tim fought with himself.

Dr. Marshall stood behind the group watching him carefully, "He's obviously fighting with this other personality, Ms Scuito, I don't think Tim's totally lost yet."

Abby looked at her gratefully and turned her attention back to the screen.

Tony looked behind them at the two federal Agents and ex-admiral McGee in Abby's ballistics room.

"This will work won't it Boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs looked at him, "I hope so,"

The plan as quickly as it had been put together took shape easily. Federal Agents had been stationed at key points and told not to engage with Tim unless necessary, but to help guide him towards where the Doctor and Gibbs were waiting for him.

"OK Abbs, you need to get in with McGee and the FBI it's the safest room in the building."

Abby nodded and walked into her office and locked the door, she sat at her desk and called up the feed she had been watching outside so she could keep an eye on Tim.

* * *

Timothy walked the corridors that Tim knew so well, he headed towards the stairs not willing to make himself a target in an elevator. As he walked down the corridor, he noticed the camera was turning to follow him. He laughed and walked to a computer terminal. He smiled at the camera.

"Nice try Abby, but Tim taught me some things before he left." Timothy laughed and pressed a few buttons on the computer.

Abby's hands flew to her mouth in shock as all the monitors in the building flickered out.

Gibbs turned and motioned her out, "Can you fix this?" he asked.

Abby hands flew over the keyboard. "No! He….Gibbs he introduced a virus, all the monitors in the building are out." She said starting to panic.

Gibbs pulled her away from the keyboard and put her back in the ballistics lab. "You stay in there." He growled.

Timothy laughed as he heard Tim yelling at him, 'Stop it! Please…you may hurt someone innocent'

"Oh Tim, there are no innocents haven't you learnt that yet they are all guilty." Timothy said as he passed another door.

'No their not! Gibbs isn't guilty.' Tim tried reasoning with himself

"Oh Tim, Gibbs is one of the worst he knew your father had a hand in your destruction and he's helping to save him….it's time to get our revenge Tim." Timothy stopped while he talked to himself.

He grabbed his hand as Tim tried to take control.

"Now that's not nice Tim, you and I we have an objective here and we need to fulfill the mission parameters." Timothy said

'Which are?' Tim asked.

Timothy laughed, "Our last standing order remember KILL everyone that was involved in the project,"

He did not see the door crack and Ziva listen to Tim talking to himself. She quietly closed the door and called Gibbs.

* * *

Gibbs closed the phone and turned to the people in ballistics. "He's nearly here." He told them.

He turned to motion to Tony to take up a protective position only to find his SFA seething with anger.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"They can't get away with this." Tony growled.

"Tony, Tim's sick he can't help it." Gibbs said trying to calm his SFA down.

"NO! Not Tim!" Tony snapped. "Jarvis….Him…..My Father!" He spat pointing his gun towards McGee. "It's no wonder Tim's sick when this guys think it's fine to play with out lives…Not only did they screw with Tim's mind but they messed with mine too."

Gibbs looked stunned, he had already talked to Tony and he had said everything was ok, obviously, he was wrong.

"Tony, we can't deal with this now," Gibbs said not knowing when Tim was going to walk through the door.

"Yeah, lets all be there for Timmy 'coz he's lost his mind. However, as usual Tony is shoved in the corner and ignored. Yet no one bats an eye when my father is shot by my partner and my boss makes me take photos of his corpse." Tony shook with anger and sadness seeping out of him as he wildly swung the gun around.

He stepped backwards out into the corridor, "Tim has the right idea you know, and maybe I just want to help him."

The other agents, Gibbs, Abby and the Elder McGee looked on in horror. The FBI agents and Fornell actually thought that maybe DiNozzo had finally lost his mind.

* * *

Abby behind the glass held onto Fornell's arm shaking and Gibbs tried slowly putting his gun down and raising his palms to placate his SFA.

Tim had entered the corridor to hear Tony's rant. "See!" Timothy told Tim in his head, "He understands, they are all guilty look what they did to him!"

"Tony….I knew you would understand, I could see you were as damaged as I was by these people." Timothy said gesturing at all the people in the lab.

Tony turned to Tim his eyes red, "They need to pay Tim, all my life my father made me pay and he was a part of this, you are my friend not only did he destroy my life but yours too!"

Timothy walked over to Tony and put both hands on his shoulders. "You are right Tony….What about Gibbs….He made you take photos of your dead father," Timothy taunted "Or Ziva…." He pointed to the closed door behind him, "She shot your father…stopped you from ever fixing things with him, he'll never be able to tell you how proud he is of you because SHE took that away from you."

Tony held the gun between the two, "Gibbs will never be proud of you now he knows you're the son of a conman and murderer and child abuser."

Tony flinched and looked Tim in the eye and smiled a cold scary smile.

"You know something Tim, you're right." Tony took a step behind Tim and put an arm up behind him.

"But I don't care." Tony added just as he pushed a syringe full of sedative into Tim's neck.

* * *

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Timothy screamed and whirled kicking Tony's legs out from underneath him, there was a sickening crunch as Tony hit the wall next to the elevator and Tim collapsed in a heap by the door to the lab.

Gibbs and Ziva got there first closely followed by Abby.

Tony slowly opened an eye to see all three of them crouch by Tim. He gave a resigned smile, "Figures." He said and allowed unconsciousness to claim him.

"Is he out is it safe?" Abby asked as they crouched around Tim.

"For now yes." Gibbs said and quickly turned his attention to Tony.

"So all that was to get Tim to let his guard down?" Ziva asked.

"I think so…" Gibbs said but his gut said more of that was true than either one of them would care to admit.

Gibbs sat with both of them as he waited for the paramedic.

* * *

A thought was unsettling him, had that been another mask of Tonys or was that really how he felt and would Tim be able to dispel Timothy for good? More importantly, would he ever be able to get his team back?

"Hey Doc!" He called and Dr. Marshall came out of the lab.

"Agent Gibbs?" She said

"I need your professional opinion." He started but she cut him off.

"I know you will want to ask me if Agent DiNozzo's admissions in there and out here were truthful, to answer that I would have to ask you a question."

"Fire away Doc." Gibbs said,

"Did you make that poor boy take photos of his dead father?" She asked bluntly.

Gibbs felt his gut drop. "Oh God I did…I talked to him afterwards."

"Talked to him, you took him away from the situation and asked him how he felt?" She pressed.

"I talked to him after we interrogated Jarvis."

Dr. Marshall looked at him, "OK, so I talked to him in interrogation, he said he was fine."

She raised an eyebrow, "I will be seeing Agent DiNozzo when he awakes. Anything you can tell me about him?" she asked.

"About our Anthony?" Ducky interjected as he took a preliminary check of Tony having already checked Tim out. "The only thing I would caution you about is when our dear Anthony says he's fine, he most certainly isn't."

Dr. Marshall looked at both of her patients. "Really!" she said. Clearly, with the pair of them she was going to have her work cut out for her.

* * *

Fornell arrived at Bethesda as Gibbs and the others were waiting outside.

"Did you get McGee squared away?" Gibbs asked.

Fornell nodded, "The guy was terrified, and it took him down a couple of notches. It's not much justice for McGee but maybe it'll help if you tell him."

"Thanks." Gibbs said.

Dr. Marshall sat in the waiting room watching the team dynamics. Fornell and Gibbs talking quietly Ducky sat with Abby who was crying quietly. Palmer sat next to them holding onto Ziva's hand.

Leon walked up behind Dr, Marshall "They are like a family aren't they." He said

She nodded, and Tim's mother and sister arriving drew her attention. "It's nice Tim's family is here already, when will Agent DiNozzo's family arrive?"

Leon looked at her, "I don't think he has any family, apart from them."

"I think both of them are going to need a lot of support." She told the Director.

"We will be footing the bill Doctor Marshall, call in whoever you need, I need my agents back." Leon growled.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Tony woke up first. He was alone in a room as he first noted the throbbing in his head and the pain in his ribs.

'Ok, so I have concussion and ouch, two broken and one cracked rib,' he thought to himself. It did not even occur to him that it was not normal for anyone to know that without being seen by a doctor.

He cracked an eye and peered around the room, he had hoped that Gibbs would be in here. Nevertheless, he figured that after Timothy had smacked him into the wall, Gibbs must have thought that Tony's ranting was real, and maybe he had in trying to help, actually messed up royally.

He lay back on the bed and heaved a sigh.

"Agent DiNozzo, I take it your awake." Doctor Marshall said as she sat in a chair next to the bed.

Tony looked confused. "You are?"

She smiled, "Tim's therapist and yours, Dr. Marshall."

"Look, no offense Doc, but I don't need a therapist….Oh, the one Gibbs ordered me to see?" He said as the memory resurfaced. "Sorry Doc, I have a concussion and a few broken ribs, the brain isn't up to speed yet." He smiled hoping to disarm her.

She picked his chart up…."The doctor hasn't been in to see you yet….How do you know you have a few broken ribs?"

"Lucky guess?" He said hoping to deflect her.

She nodded. "So I noticed Tim's mother and sister arriving….Do you have anyone we need to call, your mother or father maybe?"

"Low blow doc." Tony growled, "I don't have any family you know that, if Gibbs has told you to work with me, then you already know, my mother's been dead for years and you heard what happened with my father. Listen I don't know what you were planning on achieving but you may as well leave."

"I didn't know about your mother." She admitted.

The pain in Tony's head was really throbbing, "What the hell do you want from me Doc," He said.

"Tell me about her?" She asked.

Tony laughed sadly "Ok Doc, so I tell you that she was a wonderful woman, you blame all my problems on her death and the rest on my father and I live happily ever after…...CHRIST!" He swore turning away from her. "Just leave me alone, I only said that crap to get on Tim's crazy side and put him down before he took you all out."

"So you don't have a problem, you just use all situations to your advantage, like picking on Tim when he first got back."

"No, I don't have a problem, I just wanted to get Tim to lighten up, I made a mistake it's all MY fault, I shan't bother him again…" Tony's voice trailed off as he realized there was only one question he wanted an answer to. "Is Tim ok?" He asked quietly.

"I'm going to see him next," Dr. Marshall, said, "I'm sorry to push you Tony, I needed to see where you were coming from." She had hated using the tactics Vance had suggested, but he had been right. She had gleaned more from him in the past few minutes than she would have gotten doing it the normal way.

"I have to ask before I leave, do you have any family to support you?" she asked gently as she opened the door.

He looked past her at the others standing outside Tim's door across the hall, "Not anymore." He replied.

She nodded at him and left.

He turned carefully with his back to the door and hugged his painful ribs.

Dr. Marshall walked outside and up to Gibbs.

"I will need to work with him, he is definitely hurting, I will need to talk to his next of kin," she said.

"I don't know who that is?" Gibbs replied, "I'll have to get back to you Doc,"

She shook her head sadly and headed up the hall to check Tim's notes before she headed to his room.

* * *

Tim opened his eyes and winced in pain.

The first thing he noticed was that the light hurt, but it was not natural and did not seem to be coming from a window.

The second thing he noticed, he was not in a bed and he could not move his arms.

He slowly opened his eyes and realized he was in a padded room in a straight jacket.

He maneuvered himself up the wall into a sitting position.

"Shit!" he said aloud.

He sat and listened to the silence; he mentally took a walk around his brain. Timothy was not there. He could see the other facets of his personality in there in various positions, but not him.

Tim opened his eyes again and looked over into the corner of the room.

"Hey!" Timothy said sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"How?" Tim asked scared, there he was tied up in a straight jacket and there was his most dangerous personality walking around free.

"You're insane Tim." Timothy laughed,

"NO!" Tim screamed and started banging his head against the wall as Timothy got up and walked towards him. "GO AWAY!"

Abby, Ducky and Gibbs watched through the viewing window as Tim started screaming and throwing himself at the walls.

Abby stood shaking, tears silently falling as Gibbs walked up and put his arms around her.

"Can they fix him?" She asked softly.

"I should think Tim has a fine chance of recovery," Ducky said, mindful of using the diminutive of Tim's name as the longer version had negative connotations.

"We'll be here for him." Gibbs said.

Abby wiped her eyes, "And Tony?" she asked

"Him too," Gibbs said, even though he had been mad with Tony's behavior, he knew that right now both his agents needed him and he just needed to man up and be there for the pair of them.

Gibbs lowered Abby into a chair and then walked over to Ducky.

"Duck, you got a sec?" he asked.

Ducky nodded and they moved away from Abby over to the corner of the room.

"You do DiNozzo's physical, do you know who his next of kin is?" Gibbs asked.

"According to his records it's a man who lives in Hawaii, a Robin Masters." Ducky told his friend.

"Dammit DiNozzo!" Gibbs said and hit the wall.

"Jethro?" Ducky admonished as Abby jumped.

"Sorry," Gibbs said, "DiNozzo lied on his records; Robin Masters is a character in Magnum."

* * *

Gibbs stormed out of the room and went to Tony's room.

"Here." He said slamming his cell phone next to Tony's bed.

"Boss?" Tony asked looking shocked.

"I just talked to Ducky he says we should call your next of kin, so you'll need a phone."

"Its ok boss I'll do it later." Tony looked away.

"Nope, not happening DiNozzo you wanna call Robin Masters now or do you think he'll be too busy with Magnum," Gibbs growled.

Tony looked away,

"God, DiNozzo, with all the crap Tim's going through and you put us through this wild goose chase. Why not just tell us who your next of kin is so we can move past this."

"Because I don't have a next of kin! Boss. Alright, I've been alone since I was 12, not one single person on this planet gives a damn whether or not I live or die," Tony snapped.

"We care, your team…." Gibbs said bluntly, not really knowing if he believed that.

"My team tolerates me, I'm annoying and I can't help it because I just want one person on the planet to give a damn, like I care about them." Tony's breath hitched as he fought the emotions he had just let out. "I know you don't care, I know my place, but right now all I care about is if we are going to get Tim back. I'll see that damn doctor and do whatever you need me to do, but Gibbs you have to get Tim better, his family needs him."

Gibbs sat on the chair next to Tony's bed, suddenly Tony's behavior started to make sense to him. The practical jokes and the constant need for attention.

"You rest Tony; I'll be here for you and for Tim,"

"I'll rest but can you go and check he's ok? He needs someone to watch his six," Tony said tiredly.

"I will, and when you're back at work, we will go to H.R. and you will put me down as your next of kin."

"Thanks Boss." Tony said and closed his eyes.

* * *

Tim scooted across the room desperately trying to free himself from the straight jacket. Timothy crouched down and looked Tim in the eye, "You failed, and we were so close, we nearly had him but you had to trust someone other than me…..Tim you're a failure. This is why you need me."

Tim whimpered and tried to move away.

"They locked you up Tim, it's just you and me, and no one is coming to save you."

Tim slid across the room to the other side. "Bossss!" He screamed.

Gibbs strode up to the nurses station, "I need to get in there now!" he said.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Ducky walked along the corridor to see Gibbs and Dr. Marshall standing nose to nose. Gibbs was trying rather unsuccessfully to pull himself together, not smack the doctor in the face, and force his way in. In Ducky's opinion, the only reason that Gibbs had not done so was that the doctor was a woman.

"He's calling me; I need to get in there to help him!" Gibbs growled

"Agent Gibbs, Tim McGee is my patient and right now NO ONE gets in to see him, you may observe from outside and you may talk to him through the intercom after I've had a session with him, until then you wait…do I make myself clear?"

Gibbs backed down, knowing that if he pushed too far they could all be thrown out of the hospital and that would not help either of his agents.

"Please," He asked, "I just need to see him, I promised Tony I would check and see he was ok."

Dr. Marshall's gaze softened, "Two minutes. With me in the room,"

"Thank you." Gibbs replied.

Tim backed up into the furthest corner he could get to and stared at Timothy who was sitting cross-legged on the floor singing.

'I know a song that'll get on your nerves….' Timothy sang.

"Shut up!" Tim hissed.

Timothy stood up and walked to the window.

"That Abby is pretty; I could have fun with her…" He leered.

Tim glared towards the window, he could see Abby watching him concerned and suddenly realized what he must look like so he leaned back against the wall.

Tim ignored Timothy as he walked and then skipped around the room.

"Maybe I'll find that Tony, slit his throat while he's sleeping or Ziva, she's pretty but that wouldn't upset you too much….but Abby…..ummm!" Timothy smiled and Tim launched himself at him.

"GO AWAY LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Tim screamed.

"But Tim, I will always go where you go and you need them, you can't stay away from them so they will always be prey for me." Timothy smiled as Tim started to cry.

He stopped and sniffed as the door opened.

He glared at the door as Dr. Marshall walked in followed by Gibbs.

"Tim, Agent Gibbs wants to talk to you." Dr. Marshall said.

Tim scooted as far from the door as he could. "Boss?" he said uncertainly

"Tim how are you?" Gibbs asked him.

Tim looked at Gibbs and then at Timothy who was sitting in the corner holding a gun at Gibbs' head.

"GET OUT!" Tim screamed launching himself at his boss trying to get him out of the line of fire.

Gibbs sidestepped his junior agent and held him as they both went crashing to the floor together.

"Tim, it's ok, it's just me and the doc."

"No….it's not, if you stay he'll kill you." Tim pleaded.

"Tim, it's just your imagination." Gibbs told him.

"No, he's right there…." Tim insisted wide eyed and nodding in the direction of the empty corner.

"Tim….McGee!" Gibbs snapped. "There is no one there…..focus on me." He hoped that the tone would make Tim automatically focus on him and maybe bring him back.

"Timmy! You listen to him and I'm going to get them all." Timothy said in a singsong voice.

Tim looked at his boss and at the corner.

"Get out, I don't need you…go now please!" Tim begged.

Dr. Marshall turned to Gibbs, "I'm sorry but it seems to be agitating him more."

As Dr. Marshall, ushered Gibbs out, they both heard Tim in the background. "OK I did what you asked they're safe now right?"

There was a moments silence; both Gibbs and Dr. Marshall had stopped to listen.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tim wailed and started sobbing. "I promise please don't"

* * *

Dr. Marshall looked at Gibbs, "We are going to have to sedate him for his own good,"

"Doc if he doesn't get well soon it won't matter what we do for him, if he loses his job he'll be broken." Gibbs told her.

"I talked to your director, he said if there is a chance that Tim can be cured, his job is safe, and this isn't him. This was done to him and we are treating it the same as an agent who has been injured in the line of duty." She informed him.

"Good, because this wasn't Tim's fault. He is obviously hallucinating and he needs to know he is not alone. I don't wanna go back in there and upset him further today, but doc, you make sure he knows we all have his six and are there for him." Gibbs told her.

Dr. Marshall talked to an orderly and ordered an anti psychotic "Give him 200mg of Zyprexa"

The orderly nodded and went to get Tim's medication.

"I know the dose is rather high but Tim is experiencing a Primary Psychotic break. This should help stabilize him, and then we will be able to work with him on getting back home with his family and back to work if that's ultimately where he belongs."

"If that's where he belongs?" Gibbs asked as Abby walked up to them both.

"Of course it's where he belongs!" Abby interjected. "Gibbs, Timmy will get better won't he?"

Gibbs put a comforting arm around her, "I hope so Abs, I really do. However, has a long way to go with him I think." He said as Dr. Marshall nodded her agreement.

"Now if you don't mind I need to talk to Mrs. McGee, I have an appointment to see her in half an hour and need to do the Observations on her son before I see her." Dr. Marshall said and left.

* * *

Mrs. McGee sat clutching Sarah's hand and looking at the floor, the odd tear escaping as she was trying to be strong for her son.

"Mom, I'm sure he'll be fine." Sarah said hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, I wish I had known what your father was doing. I would have stopped him….or done something." She sighed and looked at the floor.

"Mom, we can't look back on what dad did, we have to be strong for Tim, and be here to do whatever it takes to help him get better." Sarah said.

Dr. Marshall walked in, "Mrs. McGee?" She said, "I'm Dr, Marshall, Tim's doctor."

"How is he?" Sarah asked.

"Tim's had a psychotic breakdown, we have administered medication to sedate him, and you should be able to see him in the morning. I have been fully briefed on the circumstances of Tim's case and I want to assure you that we will do everything in our power to heal him."

"That's what Dr. Sutton said and now we are here." Sarah snapped as Sheila sobbed quietly.

"Miss McGee, Tim's case is unique, Dr. Sutton was working off old case notes and although he didn't mean too, something did go wrong, however, with this break we now know what medication to give him and how to proceed." She informed them.

"Tim is starting an anti-psychotic medication now and in a few days he will be able to receive visitors. He will need to talk to me daily and hopefully in a month will be able to go home."

"You said we could see him in the morning?" Sheila said.

"Through the observation window, although that is just to reassure yourselves that he is fine. He will be groggy and unaware of your presence for at least 48 hours.

 


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a week on the new medication and Shelia McGee and Gibbs had been offered a chance to visit McGee.

Gibbs had been in the building everyday visiting with Tony, however after the last visit to Tim he had respected the doctors' wishes and not pushed to see him again.

He walked out of Tony's room and down the corridor where Mrs. McGee was waiting with Dr. Marshall.

"Agent Gibbs, Thank you for doing this with me," Sheila said leaving the doctor no room for doubt that she did want him there.

Gibbs smiled, "Shelia, are you going to be ok?" He asked concerned.

She smiled slightly, "I hope so, I told Sarah not to come this session, and I need to see how my son is before she sees him."

"Tim has been responding well to the treatment, right now he has adjusted to his meds and is settled. Next week he will be starting Therapy. Our first concern was to make sure he was not a threat to others or himself." Dr. Marshall said and she opened the door.

Tim was sitting on his bed staring blankly into space, not acknowledging anyone's presence as all three of them entered the room.

Shelia was at her son's side in seconds. "Timmy…Doctor are you sure he's alright?" She asked.

Dr. Marshall squatted down beside him and checked his vitals, "Yes he's responded quite well."

"Quite well!" Gibbs exclaimed, "He's catatonic!"

"Not quite," Dr. Marshall said. "Tim," She touched his shoulder, "You have visitors."

Drowsily Tim turned his head in the direction of Dr. Marshall's voice and smiled weakly.

"Momma," He said focusing on her tiredly.

She held him closed and he breathed in the smell of her perfume. "It's gonna be ok baby, the doctor will be making you all better then you can come home."

Tim nodded and closed his eyes falling asleep in his mother's arms.

Gibbs and the doctor walked outside leaving Shelia to comfort her son.

"Do you think he will recover from this?" Gibbs asked

"Yes he will recover, to what extent I don't know," The doctor told him frankly.

* * *

Gibbs sat down, he realized that he would have to tell the others that there might be a possibility that the team would never again be as it was. Although he knew deep down he would have to accept this, right now he was trying to think of any way he could to avoid that possibility.

He sighed and walked across the hall as Dr. Marshall came out of Tony's room.

"How is he?" He asked.

"He hides a lot, there is some repressed emotions and memories that he is having a hard time dealing with. For all his bravado he is a very insecure man, He needs your support, if you cannot commit to helping him long term you need to tell him now. If you are in this for the long haul then you will need to attend some counseling sessions with him, he has already agreed to this if you will. He is obsessed with Tim's well being above his own. You need to make him understand that we are treating Tim but his own wellbeing is of importance too." She said to Gibbs waiting for his protest at this diagnosis too, but was surprised when all he did was nod.

"You're right Doc, and I will be there for him, he's been my partner and my friend for years. He's always had my six and I don't intend to let him down."

Dr. Marshall stifled a small smile. "That's good to know, I hope when it comes to Tim that you will trust my judgment just as much."

Gibbs sighed and nodded, there really was not much else he could do, but wait…

* * *

A month passed of intensive therapy for both men. Tony had visits from the rest of the team while Tim was still only allowed to see his family; Ducky had also been added to the list. Dr. Marshall has suggested to Tim a few times that he might want to see his team, but each time Tim declined.

"Tim, seeing them will aid in your recovery, you really should think about it." Dr. Marshall suggested during one of their daily sessions.

Tim leaned back, crossed one leg over his knee and cocked his head in a thoughtful manner. "Err….let me think about it…NO!" he snapped sarcastically.

"Abby and Ziva have expressed an interest to see you and at some point as have Gibbs and Director Lange, Secretary Vance as asked to see you as well." she argued.

"And I care, why?" Tim asked.

"They are your team. They know you and could help you."

"They were 'his' team, they knew 'him' and I don't care less." Tim said he stretched and looked out of the window at Tony sitting on a bench in the garden. "How is he?" Tim asked with genuine concern.

"Tony is better, he's being released this week, are you seeing him before he goes?" The doctor asked.

Tim nodded, "I told him I would, you know the old me put up with Tony, but I like him, I get his sense of humor and where he's coming from, he's as screwed up as me." He chuckled.

* * *

The doctor took another deep breath and tried again. "Tim, to aid in your recovery, we do need to do a group session with your team, ok, ok, 'his' team." She backtracked seeing the look on his face. "You need to find out if you have a place with them, if you intend on rejoining NCIS you need to talk to them to decide how that would be best facilitated. If not, you need closure with them to enable you to move on."

Tim walked back to the window, the sun was starting to go down and he saw Gibbs walking back towards the building helping Tony back to his room. He looked at the closeness between the two men and thought about what the doctor had said.

He turned back to her a decision made, "I need to talk to Tony first, then I'll need a few days to test something, can you arrange a meeting by the end of the week?" He asked.

She looked in her diary, "Yes that can be arranged. I take it you have come to a decision?"

"Nearly, I have an idea…a few things I need to sort out by myself. I know who I am now, I just have to see if they accept me, or not."

She was pleased that he and Tony had forged a fast friendship out of this and hoped that as Tony had managed to accept the new Tim as much as Tim had managed to accept the new Tony that maybe for Tim things could go back to some sort of normal for the young man.

Dr. Marshall rose to go as Tim sat on his bed.

"Oh, Doctor?" Tim said as she started to leave.

"Yes Tim."

He handed her a piece of paper, "That meeting, you'll need to ask Director Lange if SECNAV can attend. Oh and call this number, I'll need her to be here as well."

Dr. Marshall looked at the name on the piece of paper. She raised an eyebrow in surprise but agreed. A chill came over her as she walked out. Whatever Tim was planning was not good.

 


	21. Chapter 21

M. Allison Hart sat in her office and had to admit she was stunned.

She had, had a note to call her newest client and having realized who he was and what he wanted to do she was wondering if she had bitten off more than she could chew. Although she did relish the idea of getting on Agent Gibbs' nerves again. She thought with a small smile.

She collected her things and headed out to what would be the meeting of a lifetime.

Dr. Marshall was shocked as well, she had heard of the famous lawyer on the news when she had represented high profile clients, but never thought she would take on a federal agent's case and she certainly had not expected her to know Tim personally. She left her office and walked to Tim's room.

* * *

Tim was sitting talking to Tony as she walked in.

"I'm not surprised really Tim, I think because I've been here throughout your therapy I saw this coming. Whatever you decide I am your friend and I'll have your back." He said sincerely.

"Even with Gibbs?" Tim asked not really sure, he wanted to know the answer.

"Especially with Gibbs, I know he is like my family, but you are my friend." Tony's voice and his masks all dropped at once, "To be honest Tim, you are my first real friend and I don't want to lose that," he admitted.

"Really?" Tim was surprised,

Tony nodded, "I know I used to be, well….annoying…but you were and even more now are my best friend, it's important to me and according to the Doc, it's important I tell you how I feel, but if you don't want to be my friend it's ok too." Tony said his voice wavering slightly.

"No! I do Tony, you have accepted me as me and not at any point have you expected me to become 'him'." Tim said

"Ahem!" The doctor coughed. "Tim, I made your phone call and set up your meetings. Ms. Hart will meet you in an hour and the other will be two hours later."

"Allison Hart!" Tony grinned, "Wow Tim, Gibbs is gonna be pissed…..This I gotta see!"

Tim laughed, "I don't take prisoners."

* * *

As Tim and Allison finished their meeting, Gibbs and the others arrived for their meeting.

Gibbs pulled up short as they walked into the room together and he noticed her sitting there.

"Mr. Gibbs."

"Ms. Hart." He replied cautiously.

"Ambulance chasing?" He sniped.

"Representing my client in this meeting."

"Your client?" He was confused and it showed.

"Me, Gibbs." Tim said. "Sit. please, everyone." He motioned them all to the chairs around the table.

Everyone, even Abby had become quiet upon realizing that Tim had a lawyer with him. Tony sat opposite Tim, in between Abby and Gibbs as they had arranged.

"Timmy?" Abby started and Tim held up a hand.

"Abby, My name is Tim… Just Tim ok!" he snapped.

Her eyes got wider as if she were going to cry, Tony put a hand on her arm though and she just nodded.

Hetty sat next to Gibbs.

"Director Lange, Mr. McGee has asked for you to be here so he doesn't have to repeat himself, however you are only here as an observer is that understood." Allison Hart stated.

Hetty's eyes narrowed in suspicion but for now, she just nodded.

"Mr. Secretary," She acknowledged when Leon walked into the room.

He ignored her, "Tim, How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like myself thank you." Tim gave a small smile, a part of him was hurt that apart from Tony who asked him at breakfast everyday how he was no one else there had even thought to enquire about his well-being.

* * *

Tim stood up, "I have called this meeting to let you all know what my decision is regarding my future and what I have decided to do about my past."

They looked at him, all but two with worry on their faces.

"I am quitting NCIS, effective immediately." He said smiling; it felt good to finally say it.

"NO!" Abby and Ziva said at the same time, Gibbs tensed and Tony put a hand on his arm.

"You knew?" Gibbs whispered to Tony who gave a slight nod back.

"I am not a Federal Agent….I don't want to be, this is not who I am." Tim said calmly.

"Who are you?" Gibbs growled.

"Well, that's what I intend to find out, I have a few things lined up." Tim admitted, "I intend to pursue my music, maybe play in a band."

"You cannot play an instrument." Ziva said remembering the dossier that she had compiled on her teammates before she joined NCIS.

"Actually I can, I play guitar and drums," Tim said.

"He's really good too!" Tony added. "And he sings!" he grinned back at Tim who smiled gratefully at him.

"But….you're leaving us, your family!" Abby sniffed.

"You're 'his' co-workers, Tony is my friend, but none of you are my family…My mother and Sarah are my family and are all the family I need."

"His?" Abby asked,

"That Tim, the Tim the government created, not me. I am my own person, not a creation." He said adamantly.

* * *

"Mr. McGee has a proposition for you Mr. Secretary." Allison Hart put in. "He will refrain from suing the Navy who organized this experiment in exchange for suitable compensation to allow Mr. McGee to finally start to live his own life, free from any repercussions for anything which he or any of his altered personalities have done in the past. He wants, No, He deserves a completely fresh start."

"I agree," Vance, said, "I have been looking into compensation with our lawyers already Ms. Hart and we can offer him $10 million. This has been confirmed by the President plus a new home with security for him if he wishes for a period of one year to adjust to his new life with an option to purchase the home at cost after that year if he so wishes,"

Tim nodded. "That's acceptable, but there is one thing, my father, I intend to have him charged in a closed military court, I understand that none of this can become public knowledge and neither do I want it to, I have spent most my life as a freak as it is. But he must pay,"

Vance nodded, "I understand how you feel but…."

"NO!" Tim slammed his fist on the table and stood up and stared Vance down, Vance was surprised at the raw power and threat Tim conveyed in that action. "He will pay or I will go public with this."

"I don't think the Navy or the government need the scandal of what they did to an eight year old boy becoming public." Allison said firmly.

"Very well," Vance sighed.

* * *

"Tim," Tony said softly, Tim shifted his focus and sat down a look of thanks in his eyes.

"I…I think I would like to try to keep in touch with you all, if you want that," Tim held up his hand as Abby opened her mouth, "You have to understand, I am NOT him, I am me. I remember you as he does, but you all don't know me at all." Tim explained not sure, if he was making them understand.

Tony stood up, "Guys, the Tim we remember. The computer geek, does not exist anymore, This Tim is way better, He is funny, smart, talented a little scary but a better person. Moreover, He's my friend."

Ziva laughed, "You have lots of friends Tony."

"Actually nope, I have acquaintances that know my personas, but only Tim knows the real me. The person behind the masks, and he likes me. That is important to me, he is important to me. So I am backing his decision 100% and hope you will do so as well."

"I will accept your resignation, Mr. McGee on one condition." Hetty said.

"What's that?" Tim asked warily.

"In one year, when you have to decide about the house with Leon, you come and see me, if by then you do not want to come back to NCIS, I will make your request to resign permanent." She stated and looked over to Leon for support, which he duly gave.

Tim stood up, "Ms Hart will go over any paperwork with you, If you will excuse us, Tony and I have a dinner date with my mother and sister." Both of them stood up and Gibbs intercepted Tim at the door,

"Good luck Tim," He said and held out his hand, "Don't be afraid to contact me if at any time you need anything."

"Thanks Gibbs." Tim said smiling.

Both he and Tony walked out of the room leaving a slightly stunned group behind them.

 


	22. Chapter 22

It had nearly been a year since Tim had left NCIS.

It would soon be time for his decision on whether to keep the house or not and worse for the first time he had to set foot back in NCIS for his meeting with Hetty Lange.

Life for him right now was awesome.

Money had not been a worry for him for some time, the house SECNAV had found for him was a large six-bed three-bath property with 3 acres of grounds. Jethro loved it there and frankly so did he. There was a large kitchen and study and a huge recording studio he had just recently had built into the property.

His music was coming along well; he had placed some advertisements and found members for his band named the McGeeks. The band had taken off and earned some acclaim around the D.C. nightclubs, with Tony, Abby and Ziva attending most of his gigs.

* * *

Gibbs and Tim visited each other quite often, the first time they met up there had been an argument.

Tim had opened his door to find Gibbs standing there, he had only been gone a month.

"Gibbs!" Tim had said surprised to see him, "Are you ok?" he asked as he saw the scowl on the older man's face.

"Tony's been shot, you weren't there to cover his six." He growled.

"Oh my God! Is he going to be alright?" Tim asked shocked and reaching for his car keys.

"He'll be fine it was just a graze but, he'd have been better if we hadn't been a man down." Gibbs had hoped to use this to change Tim's mind and get him back to work.

Tim rolled his eyes recognizing the ploy.

"It would have happened anyway, Gibbs. How often was he paired with me? You only came because you felt guilty, and you think you let him down!" Tim snapped.

"No I don't!" Gibbs retorted.

"Yes you do!" Tim was not backing down.

"No I don't, I feel like I let YOU down!" He yelled.

Tim took a step back. "You didn't you know…It was never your fault."

Gibbs came in and sat down in the chair Tim offered him and poured him a glass of bourbon.

"I'm sorry Tim; this wasn't what I wanted to say,"

Tim raised an eyebrow and looked at Gibbs skeptically. "It wasn't?"

Gibbs shook his head, "No, I wanted to support your decision, but I did feel like you were letting the team down, I thought of you all as family and treated you as such,"

Tim laughed mirthlessly. "Wow, I always thought you were a better parent, if I had been your biological child, child services would have had me years ago."

Gibbs sat up affronted, this hurt and the conversation was not going the way he had planned it.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Gibbs pushed.

"You never treated me more than the resident geek, you let Tony and the others treat me like crap….Tony had a reason, which you never looked into. Ziva had her problems….Abby used me and you allowed it. In fact, it was not until this whole mess became known that you even noticed I was on your team Gibbs. God you neglected me more than Senior did to Tony."

"I…I didn't realize." Gibbs said. "I never realized any of this or what you had gone through with your father."

"OH!" Tim said finally understanding, "You got a copy of my father's trial transcript today,"

Gibbs nodded. "How are you holding up?"

"He got life in Leavenworth; I'm awesome, especially since they needed a charge and picked child abuse…." He paused and smiled a smile worthy of Timothy, "You know what they do to child abusers in prison…don't you?"

Gibbs nodded, it was he had to admit no less than he deserved.

"Gibbs, I am not ever coming back to NCIS, I have a life now, and a girlfriend." He admitted with a smile as he looked back in the house as he watched Amy climb out of the indoor pool.

Gibbs followed his gaze and saw the girl throw on a robe and walk towards them.

"Amy, this is my friend Gibbs." Tim said.

"Hi Gibbs," Amy smiled and kissed Tim, "Baby, I'm going to get changed don't forget you have rehearsal in fifteen minutes,"

Tim smiled, "Wanna listen in?" He asked Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded, he had heard about Tim's music mostly from Tony who never seemed to shut up about it. He had yet to hear it for himself though.

Tim took Gibbs through to the studio and had him sit on a large upholstered chair in the corner.

The rest of the band turned up, said hello one by one to Gibbs and set up.

Gibbs was surprised; Tim was good, really good. He sang melodies and then put down a harmony track to their new song. He was really enjoying the guitar rift that he played in the middle of the song.

As he finished Gibbs stood up and clapped.

"I never knew you had that kind of talent," Gibbs admitted.

"He didn't," Tim, said referring to his old self. "This is all mine. This is who I was meant to be." Tim bristled expecting a fight.

Gibbs merely nodded.

Tim invited him to stay for a meal with him and Amy. By the time he left Gibbs knew Tim probably would not come back to NCIS, but that there was still a chance of a relationship with him, which was important.

For Tim realizing that Gibbs could see that the 'real' him, was different to the old McGee and that Gibbs finally saw that and now knew he was a different person in his own right meant a lot to him. Gibbs came every few weeks to visit him. It was one thing that Gibbs would reiterate on visits that he had come to see Tim and not the old McGee that helped forge, their new friendship.

* * *

For Tim, the day he had to go back to NCIS was a hard one.

Amy woke up first and got Tim's jeans and shirt ready, by the time he left he looked every inch the man he was now and no trace of McGee.

They pulled up at the gate to NCIS and got their visitor badges.

Tim stood at the elevator holding Amy's hand, "You ok love?" she asked him.

Tim nodded, although he really was not.

He had flashes of last time he was here and he held onto her tighter.

The elevator doors opened and Tony stepped out. He broke into a huge smile.

"Tim! I had hoped I would be here before you got here. I figured after the last time you were here you wouldn't want to do this alone." He said.

Tim visibly relaxed, "Thanks Tony." He said and the three of them rode up together.

A few agents stopped Tim to say hello surprised to see him, most were surprised on how much healthier he looked.

"Tim!" Abby called as she and Ducky walked around the corner as Tony, Tim and Amy walked towards the bullpen.

"Hi, Abby, Ducky how are you?" Tim asked.

"Good, good my boy." Ducky replied

Tim smiled, "I have to go and see Director Lange," he said instead of heading back into the elevator he walked through and up the stairs nodding to Gibbs and Ziva as he went. Amy waited in the bullpen with Tony.

* * *

Tim walked into the outer office and walked up to Hetty's secretary "Tim McGee to see Director Lange." He said curtly.

The secretary picked up the phone and informed Hetty he was there as Gibbs walked into the office.

"Hey Tim, Hetty asked me to be here as well." Gibbs told him.

"Sure, is Amy ok downstairs?" he asked.

"Yep, Tony's staying with her." He replied. Tim relaxed, Tony and Amy got on really well and he knew she would be protected for any overzealous agents who wanted information on him.

They entered the office and Tim was surprised how different it look from when either Jenny Sheppard or Leon Vance were directors. There were pictures of celebrities from old movie stars to President Obama. A teapot was on the desk with two cups and a coffee for Gibbs.

"Please sit," Hetty, said motioning for them to sit at the conference table. "Tea Mr. McGee?" she asked.

"Oolong?" Tim asked,

"Of course," Hetty said and began to pour.

"You drink Tea?!" Gibbs said surprised.

Tim smiled, "Yes Gibbs."

"Mr. McGee, it has been a year since you handed me your resignation." Hetty said getting right to the point. "Have you decided whether or not you wish to make it official?"

"I have and I will not be returning. My band is taking off we are getting regular bookings, I will be getting married in the summer and I have decided to keep the house."

"Leon thought as much, he has arranged for the house to be given to you as part of your severance package." Hetty told him.

Tim smiled, "I'm kinda glad Leon took on the role of SECNAV. It's made the whole thing easier."

Hetty nodded understanding.

"Agent Gibbs. You now officially have a vacancy, do you have anyone in mind to take over Mr. McGee's position?" she asked.

"Actually, I know I have no right but, I have a suggestion….if you're interested?" Tim said.

"Always Tim, who do you think would be a good fit?" Gibbs asked.

"Ned Dorneget." Tim said, "He can cope with Tony, he's a good investigator and he's trustworthy."

Gibbs sat and thought about it. "Mmmm, that's a good fit."

"Well, Agent…sorry Mr. McGee I am sorry to see you go but I do wish you all the best in your endeavors." Hetty says

"Thank you," Tim smiled, "Tony mentioned you like music, so I thought you'd like these." He said handing her two tickets to his next gig.

"Ah, yes I remember when Frank was starting out I used to help him with his wardrobe choices." She said reminiscing.

"Frank?" Tim asked.

"Sinatra, Tim," Gibbs filled in helpfully. Tim grinned. "Wow!" he said as he stood up and shook her hand.

Tim and Gibbs walked downstairs as Amy was filling Ziva in on the wedding, "I have my last fitting for the dress next week, Sarah's booked the day off."

"I am sure you will be a beautiful bride," Ziva said smiling at her.

"Yes she will," Tim said walking up behind her and kissing her on the neck. She giggled and turned around.

"Are you all done Tim?" she asked,

"Yep, I'm just a regular Joe now." He smiled feeling totally free.

"Congrats Tim," Tony said shaking his hand, "Off to conquer the big wide world then?"

"I sure am." Tim smiled. He grabbed Amy's hand and with a handshake from Gibbs Tim left NCIS forever.

* * *

Epilogue.

Tim looked around the church at his mom, Gibbs and the others from NCIS and his many new friends and Amy's family.

The door opened and his attention and his breath were taken by the sight of his bride as she walked down the aisle. Tony nudged him, "Breathe Tim, you're gonna be fine." He said.

Tim turned and looked at his best friend and best man.

"Thanks Tony, for everything." He tried to put everything he felt into that sentence. However, Tony understood, in the last year the pair had been through a lot together and their friendship was stronger than ever before. For once Tony just wanted for Tim, anything that would make him happy.

Tim looked around at the people who had been through the horrors of the past year and a half with him, he was grateful they had all helped him come safely out the other side.

His mom and sister, who had loved him and been there for him.

Gibbs and the team, who although they had 'lost' their Tim had accepted the 'new' Tim and had found a way to keep him a part of their life and help support him in his new one.

Watching the team interact at the reception for Tim was his test. He had left. He could not go back. He knew that. However, he wondered if somewhere inside him there was a small part of the old Tim left that wanted to be a part of the team again.

He was surprised to find that there was not. He enjoyed seeing them, he loved having them there, but he had no desire to be a part of the team again and felt a lot more comfortable when his band mates came over with a beer for him and a laugh and a joke. He relaxed in their company and laughed as Shaun his drummer cracked a joke about him becoming a hen-pecked husband.

Tim looked over as Gibbs caught his eye and raised a glass to him silently. He nodded in response and walked over to his bride and his family.

Finally, Tim was Tim and he was whole.

 


End file.
